Outcast
by ShayNiccals
Summary: Kya lives in the Norther Water tribe with her sister and father. In a society were everything is the same...Kya feels different. And she is...in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, just an FYI. I'm re-writing this story, I don't like my charters or Zuko's behavior in the beginning,** **and some parts are a little…"out of line" and there are just a lot of problems I have in the beginning, Including Grammar. So I am looking for a beta reader if anyone could help me. Thanks -Shay**

Living in the Northern Water Tribe wasn't terrible…It was a living hell. Everyone looked the same, walked the same even talked the same. Everyone except me. I was completely different.

Everyone had brown hair in some extravagant fashion, blue eyes and a slight tan. I on the other hand I had jet black hair in a simple braid that reached down to hips, amber eyes and I was so pale I practically blend in with the snow.

So you would think I would try to lay low, not draw attention to myself. I tried but it's kind of hard, considering my family. I have a dad, younger sister, no mom, seems pretty normal but my father is chief of the northern water tribe, making me and my sister princess of it…so everyone did kind of know me.

So I was sitting in my room, just getting back from a birthday party my father was throwing for my sister, Yue, it was her sixteenth birthday so she is officially of marrying age. Last year was my sixteenth birthday, and I just turned seventeen so am suppose to be married by now but as you can most likely guess…I'm not.

I am the oldest child in my family so I am the next to take the throne but my father refuses to let me do so, without a husband. But I don't think I'm _right _to take over my tribe…

"Kya," I turn around to see Yue walking into my room then sitting on my bed. She looks slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Hahn proposed." Hahn has been her boyfriend for a while; this isn't how I would expect her to tell me that they're engaged.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you'd be happy." As soon as I say that she starts crying right into my shoulder. _Crap._

"I don't want to marry _him._" She was staining my dress with her tears. I was dumbfounded when she said that, they were perfect for each other. Yue was crazily in love with him and he was just plain crazy.

"There's someone else." It hit me, that's the only way she wouldn't want marry Hahn. She shot up and looked at me then started crying harder. Once again, _Crap. _

"I meet him tonight. He's from our sister tribe, travelling with avatar." I do remember seeing her talking a young boy with a ponytail.

"Look, if you don't want to marry Hahn, don't."

"Kya, I have duty to father, to our people. Just because you don't care about the tribe, doesn't me I don't." She stormed out of my room.

Well that was a real blow in the chest. I wanted to go back and tell her off but before I could even leave the room one of my fathers' servants walk in.

"Your father would like to see you princess." He bowed then left.

I walked down the halls to my father's throne room. I saw him sitting there with a very awkward looking boy standing to his left.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Have you found a husband?" That was blunt.

"No sir." I said slightly looking down.

"How on earth do you expect to run this tribe _without_ a husband? Why can't you be more like Yue!?" It was impossible to count how many times I have been told that.

"Father, why not just let Yue run the tribe! You and I both know she would be better for this tribe!"

"And break hundreds of years of tradition!"

I was getting sick of this. "Is this why you called me hear?" He stiffened.

"Kya, I want you to meet Sangok." I've seen around the tribe but never really talked to him. "He's a young waterbending in our tribe." Great. Another bender, I'm not a waterbender so when people start talking about it saying how it's some way out ancestors connect with us all I can respond is with a slight nod of my head.

"I want you to get to know him because by this time next week, you will be married."

"Wait! What! Father! You-You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry Kya. Guards take Kya and Sangok to her room."

"I can take myself." I start walk but don't hear the sound of Sangok foot steps behind me. I turn around to see him still standing there with an idiotic grin. "Are you coming?" He runs to me.

I walked out of the throne room, and to my room.

"Ok look," I start. "I sleep there you sleep there." I said gesturing into the couch in the corner of my room. "You don't touch me, don't look at me when I am changing, and don't mention our engagement to anyone. If you fallow those rules, we'll be cool. Ok, ok."

I walked over to my bed and took of the robe I was wearing. Expecting that I was sleeping alone tonight I was wearing a mid-thigh length silk blue night gown. I get into my bed and I start to close my eyes. But then I feel someone get into bed with me they shot open. _Damn how dense can this dude be? Oh well I guess I got to get used to it…_


	2. Chapter 2

My father has been making me take this wedding very seriously, and leaving me to make all the arrangement s myself. So for the past couple of day I have had servants at my heels asking me the most ridiculous question. Do you want color scheme? Do you want snow falling from the ceiling, when you enter? What kind of fish do you want? Fish… I freakin' hate fish! And the worst part is, they don't even listen to me. I say no, they say yes, I say right, they say left. It sucked.

The only thing worse then the wedding, is the groom. Sangok is a total idiot, he can't even waterbend well.

Currently I'm at the fitting for my wedding dress. Yue, as my maid of honor, is supposed to be with me, but she wouldn't stop talking about a certain Sokka. So I gave her the day off.

So I walk into a room completely made of ice. Like almost every other building in this town. So the designer sends me to the back to try on the dress, it was a strapless sweetheart neckline, the color of snow. I walked in trying not to trip on the dress.

"Wow, Princess, it's beautiful." The designer said walking up behind me, as she and several other people tailored the dress to make it fit better. I didn't think it was horrid, but I didn't hate it. Then one of the people came in, puts a full length, white fur coat on me. Fur coats were a huge fad in the Northern Water tribe, considering the intense winter here, but I was never cold. Even in the most brutal parts of the winter season, I was fine. It was like my own little fire, burning inside me.

"Princess, your father and husband want to see you now." A servant walked in and said.

"Not my husband yet, I'm not even engaged yet." I stated proudly. "See, no betrothel necklace."

I almost feinted. Here he was, Sangok, putting a hand carved necklace around my neck. A betrothel necklace.

"Well, now that its official-"

"Father this isn't fair!" I cut of Sangok; I don't care what the bitch had to say. I felt anger overpowering me, I saw red.

"Kya, it has to be done." Father said.

"C'mon Kya, let's go." Sangok put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed him away, and as my hand made contact with his coat, a hole burned right through to his chest. It was like time froze. Now I wasn't only mad, I was scared. What did I just do, what just happened? Tears leaked down my face, I watched them fall to the floor, as soon as they hit sheet of ice that was the floor, steam appeared. I looked at my feet the ice was slowly melting. I looked up; Sangok was looking at me with confusion. My father was looking at me with fear, and a hint of guilt.

I didn't know what do, so I ran. I needed to think and I knew I couldn't do it here. I stormed out the room; I could hear the splashes of puddles beneath my feet.

I run around the tribe looking for somewhere I could be alone; I found an old abandon building. I broke the wood that was blocking the door. Now that I was alone, I didn't know what to do. I was lost, in more ways than one. I thought about what just what went down in the palace, I had a couple of idea's bouncing around my head but only one made sense, and I needed to know if it was true. I extended both of my hand in front of me. I thought of my father, of Sangok, of the engagement. Two small flames erupted from my hands. My chest was heaving…I just firebended. This couldn't be happening to me. I was already different enough, now I'm a firebender! But how? Yue or my father weren't even waterbenders. I didn't know much about my mom…

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to talk to my father. I walked out of the building then I saw just who needed too. Four of my father's servants carrying a palanquin. I never really abused my power as princess. But now it felt necessary.

"You guys! Get me to palace, NOW!" I climbed into the palanquin. I arrived at the palace. I marched into my father's throne room, I was going to yell, but then I saw that the whole tribe was in here. I made way up onto the block of ice that Yue, Master Pakku, and Sangok were sitting on. I sat between Yue and Sangok, My chest still heaving.

Young men in our tribe were walking up to my father, receiving the warriors mark. I looked at Yue.

"What's going on?" I whisper to her.

"The Fire Nation, there preparing an attack." Yue let out a small whimper. I looked back at my father he was giving the mark to the boy Yue was talking too on her birthday, it was Sokka.

"It will be ok, I promise."

After everyone left I kicked Pakku and Sangok out of the room. I wanted only family in the room, I knew whatever was going on it was bigger than just me, so Yue has the right to know.

"Father, I need to speak to you."

"Not now Kya." He wasn't even looking at me.

"Why can I firebend?" I just blurted out. My father stopped dead in his tracks.

"You can firebend? Why can she firebend?" Yue looked panicked.

"You both have a right to know." Father sounded distant.

"Yeah, we do." I crossed my arms. He took a deep breath in.

"You both know your mother and had an arranged marriage." We both nodded. "Well, I didn't love her, at all. But two years after our wedding, while traveling I meet a girl. We meet, we clicked, we-"

"You had an affair." I finished his sentence.

"It was a very brief, but you were born due to it." Brief? It had to be longer then nine months! "We tried to make thing work after you were born, but it never did. She told me she was from the fire nation, I told her to get out, and she left. So here I was with a beautiful newborn baby girl, with fire nation blood in her. I couldn't just leave her there, I told your mother." He looked at Yue. "That I found her on the outskirts of the tribe. She took her in happily. A year later, Yue was born and your mother died…"

I was speechless, apparently so was Yue. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as father so I left. Pakku and Sangok were standing causally outside, obviously listening in, but I didn't care. I stormed out of the palace, entering a tribe that I would never and could never call my home.


	3. Chapter 3

I needed to be somewhere… Somewhere I could be alone to think things over. I knew I couldn't stay in the tribe, I'm a firebender, but I was raised in the water tribes, so I could never go the fire nation…In both I would be an outcast. I've been walking the streets of the tribe for hours now, ignoring the chaos around me. The fire and water flying everywhere, the people getting hurt…Or worse. I tried to think of a place where I could be alone; I had a place in mind. But something told me, something would go wrong.

Trying to avoid being seen, and hit by fire balls I made my way to the most serene place in the whole tribe. The spirit oasis. While in the actually tribe, it was freezing cold, here it felt like a nice warm summer day in here. I've always preferred it here.

I came here a lot to think when I was little, I felt close to my mother here. But now, I had no idea who my mother is, so I felt close to no one. I stared into the pond watched the koi fish circle around each other, just thinking. In the hour I was here, I came to one conclusion. I couldn't stay, I knew I shouldn't leave, the tribe did need a new chief after my father, but I knew it wasn't me. I heard the door to the oasis open; I turned around to see Yue, followed by a short little bald kid and a girl, with weird hair loopy things… She was preparing to attack me.

"Don't! She's my sister…" Yue stopped her. I gravitated to the back. "She's had a hard day, be easy on her." Yue has never been good at whispering.

I watched them talk for a couple minutes, and then the boy started meditating. Yue came over to me.

"He's the avatar…" She was trying to make small talk.

"Yue, I'm leaving the tribe." I had to tell her.

"Kya you-you can't, you have a duty to this tribe." I saw tears brim her eyes.

"Yue, I'm pretty sure that duty was uplifted, after what happened today."

"But who will become chief?"

"Yue, you were made to run this tribe, not me. I know you can do it. I'll come back one day, maybe." At that I left the oasis. I walked down to the dock where the kept the boats. I boarded on one, leaving the tribe behind me.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and winter turned to spring. I've been on my own for a while now. It wasn't easy, but I managed. Sure I was much thinner, but I was more agile. Best of all my firebending was improving. I don't know what it was, but when I'm firebending, everything seemed alright. The world seemed like a better place.

A day didn't go by that I didn't think of my father or Sangok. I hated myself for thinking about them, but I hated them more. But one good thing did come out of thinking of them, I thought of Yue, sure she was sometimes blinded by dad, but she was my sister, well half-sister.

It was a fresh spring day. I was walking through a small rural area, and I saw someone. It was very rare that I saw someone, so being bored I decided to fallow them. I could tell by the built of the person it was a boy, not a child but not yet a man. He was riding an ostrich-horse, and wearing a sun hat made of straw. He stopped his ostrich-horse out of the blue. He looked down the hill; I looked to see what he was looking at. There was a man aiding his pregnant wife…I looked back at the man, he clenching his sword. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, was he really going to steal from a pregnant woman? I felt my hands heat up, I was ready to attack. He let go of the sword and kept walking. This guy was interesting, I was now interested.

"I can see you," Dammit.

"Well, hello to you to." I said not looking at him. He turned his animal around.

"Why are you here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was getting annoyed.

"Your fire nation, I can tell by your features. What are you doing in the earth kingdom?"

"I wish I knew…" I said quietly. He jumped off the hybrid animal.

"Come on, you look thin…I'll get you something." He starts to walk down, to the small town in the valley between two hills. I ran next to him.

"You never told me you name." He looks at me; a red scar takes up half of his face.

"Zuko." He stated plainly.

"Kya." He looked at me strangely; he knew it was a water tribe name.

We both walked down to the small, poor town. We walked to a concession stand.

"Two hot meals and a bag fee." Zuko places some bronze pieces on the stand.

"Not enough for _one _hot meal around here, I can give you two bags of feed…" Zuko nods.

"Wait!" I rummage through my pockets; I pull out a gold piece. "One hot meal and a bag of feed." Zuko looks at me. "Not hungry." I shrugged.

"HEY!" We both abruptly turn around to see an earth kingdom shoulder. "You think throwing eggs is funny?" Zuko stood his ground, even though the soldier was much bigger than him. I felt I had to intervene… I stepped right in between Zuko and the soldier.

"Look, dude. Why don't go back to your friends, and then stick your head up the butt of a badger mole." He started to tower over me. The soldier looked down at me, he was about to say something. But then left. I turn around to look at Zuko, but he's not there he talking to some random little kid. I smiled at the sight of how uncomftable Zuko looked.

"You can come too!" The boy was now in front of me. I had no idea what he was talking about but I awkwardly say ok. Within seconds, we were at his house, and his parents offered Zuko and a place to stay. We both said sure, and offered to work for them. While Zuko was outside working with Lee's, the boys, father and I was inside working for with his the mother…I helped her with the simple stuff, cooking, cleaning stuff like that. By the end of the day I was exhausted.

It was the middle of the night and Zuko and I were sleeping the barn. I heard Zuko ruffling in the hay uneasily; I shot up to see Zuko walking out of the barn.

"Zuko? It's the middle of the night, where are you going?" I ran next to him.

"I saw Lee come in a take my Broadswords…" Zuko pointed into the field, I looked and saw Lee playing with two identical swords.

Zuko ran to Lee and scared him, I laughed. Then Zuko showed the proper way to use them, Lee was having a lot of fun and I could swear Zuko was smiling…I walked next to Zuko.

"You really do remind me of brother Sensu, He used to show me stuff like this before he left for the war…" Lee said handing him the swords.

"Here have I want you to have this," He handed him a dagger. "Read the inscription."

"Never give up without a fight." Lee smiled.

"Go on, get to bed, your parents will be worried about you." Zuko gave him a light shove in the right direction.

"He really is fond of you…" I said smiling.

"Yeah, let's get back to bed." _That's a way to end a conversation quickly. _I thought to myself.

The next morning your woke up abruptly by Lee's mother.

"Help! Please!" Her face was stained with tears. "Lee pulled a knife on some soldiers, and they took him. I don't even know where he got a knife…" Zuko was already out the door.

"Don't worry, we got this." I assured her, I fallowed closely behind.

We see Lee tied to a pole in the towns square. I was about to attack but Zuko placed his arm in front of me, and walked up to the soldiers. Next thing I knew rocks and sword were fighting everywhere. Zuko lay motionless on the ground, I didn't know what to do but apparently I didn't have to do anything. Zuko jumped up, fire engulfing him and the soldier I couldn't see was going on due to the huge flames. Zuko was a firebender.

"Who are you?" The scared soldier looked up at Zuko.

"I am fire Prince Zuko!" Oh, damn… "Son of Ozai and Ursa, crowning prince of the fire nation." I could hear the power in his voice, but he looked pale and weak…

The solider ran away, Zuko walked to untie Lee. His mother stepped in front of him in a protective manner.

"Don't get closer! I-I Hate you!" Lee and his mother ran off…Zuko just stood there, he looked kind of pale, well _paler._

"Zuko, Zuko are you ok?" I was next him, he said nothing… Just fell into my arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

I blew a small puff of fire on some twigs. The flames engulfed the wood. I sat on the ground of the forest looking up to the sky…just thinking. Zuko turned in his sleep. Zuko fainted about 12 hours ago, in that little earth kingdom town that we were 'evicted' from, and hasn't woken up since. So I've looking after him, I didn't mind. Which did surprise me, I didn't even like caring for Yue when we were younger…but Zuko was different. I could feel that he's been through a lot. He tossed and turned in his sleep, even mumbled every once in a while. He would say stuff…mostly about his parents and the Avatar…

I moved closer to him, to the point where you are now sitting in front of him. He kept turning and turning until his eyes shot open; he jumped up and almost attacked me.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" He was towering over me glaring, but then his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." He looked away. I got up and stood next to him.

"It's fine, but you should rest. You've been out for a while and-" Zuko cut me off.

"We should start traveling." He hopped onto the hybrid bird horse. He looked down at me. "Are you coming?" He extended his hand to me. I thought about it for a second then I took it. As soon as our hands made contact, we both blushed madly.

It was strange, the connection was almost instantaneous. I knew he felt it too, I could see it in his face. We both looked at each other; Zuko cleared his throat then pulled me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt him stiffen. He kicked the animal, it started a quick trot. There was awkward silence between me and Zuko, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So where are we going…"

"To find my uncle…" That wasn't random…

"So you're a Prince…" He stopped abruptly. He turned slightly to look at me.

"You didn't know? You're not from the fire nation?" He gave me a skeptical look. I slowly shook my head no. We started to move again. "Who told you…?"

"Let me think…You did! Right before you feinted. But you didn't answer my question…"

"I was a prince…"

"Was?"

"My father banished me…" I didn't expect to say anything…but now he was spilling everything to me. He didn't seem like one to let out his feelings. There was another awkward silence.

"Why do want the avatar so badly?" The questions seemed to be making him mad.

"How do you know all this stuff about me!" I could see the smoke rising from the reins.

"Hey, It's not my fault you talk in you sleep!" I retaliated.

"He's my only chance to get home…" So I guess I could say we didn't have as much in common as I thought…He wanted to get back home, I'm trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"What happened to your mother?" He sighed…hey, I'm just trying to get to know the guy I looked after for almost a day…

"I'm not sure; she was just gone one morning when I woke up…"

"So she abandoned you?"

"My mother did NOT abandon me!" He got really mad for a second then calmed down. "I know she had her reasons for doing it."

"I never meet my mother; my father didn't want her around me…"

"I'm sorry." He said it monotone but I could tell he meant it.

"Don't be, it's not like you did anything…" Zuko stopped abruptly, almost causing us both to fall… "What are you doing?"

"Kya, quite!" I did as I was told. I tried to listen for whatever he was listening for…Then I heard it. The load thudding of many feet, too big for a human. Then a nasty snarl.

"What is it?" I looked a Zuko.

"I don't know, but let's find out." I expected him to say something along the lines of 'Let's Not find out', but hey, he has a sense of adventure. He kicked the animal, to a sprint. I grabbed on to him harder so I wouldn't fall. I tilted my head, and looked up at Zuko; he had this intensity in his eyes. His features glowed from the light of the sun, I pulled my head back so he wouldn't see me blush.

We sprinted farther into the forest until we exited and ended up, another, small run down Earth Kingdom town. I let out a sigh.

"This town is abandoned…" He shushed me, again. That was the second time today…humph. Then I heard it, a male voice, it was young couldn't be older then 12, maybe 13.

"Who are you and what do what!" The voice shouted at someone.

"Stay here," Zuko commanded and ran for the town. If Zuko and I are going to travel together, he has to know one thing; I never do what I'm told. I ran right after him and saw he was in a fighting stance. In front of him was a teenage girl, maybe Yue's age. She had a devious smirk on her face. Behind him, must have been the kid that was yelling from before, I've seen him before. I just couldn't remember where…

"I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu." The girls voice was cold, and he word were pointed. But still I couldn't help but laugh.

"Zuzu?" I laughed.

"Kya!" Zuko spat. I pressed my lips together trying to suppress my laugh.

"Oh look Zuzu; you've got yourself a girlfriend." I laughed again when she said Zuzu.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko blushed madly. "Just back off Azula, he's mine."

"I'm not going anywhere." She got into her fighting stance. There was awkward silence, no one was moving. I could tell something big was going to go down…I was about to get into my stance…the girl called Azula, shot some crazy blue fire at Zuko causing him to fly back. The kid banged some stick on the ground causing orange wings to fly out. But Azula somehow got to the roof and was already firing at the kid. This all was happening so fast, I didn't know what to do. Zuko was running back trying to attack Azula but was failing miserably. They chased each other into what was left of a building, then I heard the most random thing possible.

"Sneak Attack!" I turned around about to attack, but I stopped a saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Sokka?" I questioned. He looked at me like I was crazy; he had a boomerang in his hand about to throw it. "It's me, Yue's sister." His armed lowered. I wanted to ask him so many questions. "Have you seen Yue, is she okay? We heard a load shout.

"She's dead." He ran straight into the mist of the battle again. I was dumbfounded, she's dead…I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything, I almost felt like dropping right there…Then something snapped right back into reality, it was Zuko screaming. I ran deeper into the town, I saw the kid and Sokka, and who I remembered to be Sokka's sister, fighting Azula, who had the kid cornered. Zuko was on the floor motionless, I ran over to him and dropped on me knee's, skidding over next to him. He shook him trying to wake him up. Then a large shadow appeared covering the sun, I looked up and I saw an old man, he had the same narrow, amber eyes that Zuko had.

"Zuko." He said firmly. Zuko eyes groggily opened.

"Uncle…" He said weakly. So this was his uncle… Zuko shot up and his uncle ran toward Azula who just immerged out of a pathway. Every person who was in this fight, plus one new girl who was staring at Zuko's uncle, had Azula cornered. Azula raised her arms.

"I know when I defeated, a princess surrenders with honors." I was about to lower my guard, but I could feel this wasn't over. I was right, with quick reflexes, Azula shoots Zuko's uncle straight in the chest. Zuko lets out a strained, deep, grunt. We all try to shoot Azula trying to bring her down. But she escapes…Damn… I turn around to see Zuko at his Uncles side. I run over to be next to him. I sat next to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder. Sokka, Katara, the kid, and the young girl, walked up behind us.

"Get away from us!" Zuko barks at them.

"Zuko, I can help…" Katara starts.

"Leave!" With a swipe if his arm, Zuko shoots fire at them. It skims the top or their heads. They run away. I get up.

"C'mon, he can't stay here." Zuko catches my drift, he stands up and with much effort we somehow manage to pick up Iroh… "Ok, just two more questions Zuko."

He sighs, "Fine, What?"

"What just happened?"

"I'll explain later and…"

I chuckle… "Can I call you Zuzu?" I start hysterically laughing at how red his face got.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok. So let me get this straight." I started. "So, the short little bald kid is the Avatar, Aang. I know Sokka and Katara, but there traveling with Aang? The crazy chick with the black hair is your sister, Azula. Who is now also trying to catch the Aang , and take you and your Uncle in as prisoners, and then turn the three of you into your father, also known as fire lord Ozai? And this is your Uncle." I pointed to the man on the ground, who is snoring loudly. I tried to explain that to the best my abilities but it still makes no sense…

"Yeah." Zuko stated, not even looking at me. He was trying to make tea. I walked over to him and leaned on my knees next to him and the kettle. I place my face over the steam, slightly sniffing it. I let out a deep throaty cough. "That smells awful!" I chuckled out.

"You think you can do better?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Yeah, I do." I said firmly. I got up and walked over to the window of the hut that we found to stay in. I looked around and then I saw it, a tall proud looking white and pink flower. I hopped outside the window, and ran to grab it. I tore the petals into tiny shreds then tossing them into the brew. Zuko stared at me, I looked back.

"Well go on." I told him. "Stir it." He took a stick, placed in the brew and started turning it at a rapid pace. "No, no, no, no, no." I said quickly. I place my hand on top his, that was gripping the stick. I moved it around the kettle. "Slower." I looked up at Zuko and he was blushing madly. I quickly pulled my hand off of his, also blushing. We looked away from each other. His Uncle stirred in his sleep. Zuko ran over to his Uncle and kneeled beside him.

"Uncle, you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack." His Uncle was groggily getting up. I stood up and poured two cups of the tea.

"Somehow that's not so surprising." He said holding his head.

"Here," I kneeled next to him. "Zuko made you some tea…" He gave me a- who-are-you-look then gave a skeptical look to Zuko. For the second time today, Zuko blushed. He took the tea from my hand and I handed another one to Zuko. His Uncle took a sip then sighed happily.

"Uncle, I was thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I need to learn the advanced set. I know what you going to say, she's my sister and I should be getting along with her but…" It took me a while to figure out that they were talking about firebending.

"No, Azula is crazy. She needs to go down." Zuko gave a stiff nod. With help from Zuko his Uncle got up. I stood up with them. I made a fist with my left hand and then covered it with my right hand then bowed slightly as a sign of respect. 

"Please sir; it would be an honor to learn with you." He looked at me then gave me warm smile

"Anything…for my future niece." Both Zuko and I wear taken back. My eyes practically bursting out of my head and Zuko let out a loud grunt slapping his forehead. I looked at Zuko, I sighed. I followed his Uncle outside.

Zuko and I kneeled side by side as His Uncle started to lecture about firebending.

"Lighting is a pure expression of firebending. It is not fueled by rage and other emotion like other firebending. It is cold, precise and deadly. Just like Azula. To perform the technique I am about to show you, you will need a piece at mind. There is energy all around us, Yin and Yang, good and bad…"

"Positive and negative." I finished.

"Very good Kya, only a select few Firebenders can separate the two, creating an imbalance, then energy wants to restore balance. The two energies crash together thus is creating lightning." Iroh put up two identical fingers. He did a fluid motion and lighting formed at the tips fallowing him, yet slightly streaming. Then shot it straight into the air. Zuko and I were in awe.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said in his usual firm voice. I could see the spark in his eyes.

"Just remember, you do not control the lighting. You're just simply guiding it." Zuko nodded. He swayed his hand the same way his uncle did only moments before. He was about to shot but it just exploded in his face, literally. He went flying back.

"I think there was a little too much negative energy in that." I said trying to see through the smoke to see if he was ok. But Zuko shot up, and kept trying. Iroh appeared next to me.

"Come Kya, this could take a while." Iroh and I went to sit under a tree. Iroh was right Zuko had to be at it for at least an hour. He let out a deep moan.

"Why can't I do this?"

"Zuko, you need to calm down." I got up and told him. "Just breathe…" He did as I said. He tried to produce lighting but then it exploded again. "I don't think you were calm…" He shot me an angry glare. "I'll be quite."

"Zuko you must let go of all your shame to perform this…" Iroh chimed in.

"What shame! I'm the proudest person ever!" Iroh did a disappointed sigh.

"Maybe we should move to defense… I will teach you something even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself." Zuko smiled. It was nice to see him smile, that was the first time he since we meet.

Iroh started drawing the water symbol in the sand with a stick.

"Why are you drawing the water tribe symbol?" That came out harsher then I meant it to.

"The technique I am about to show is something I developed from studying water benders, let the energy flow within you, water benders allow there defense to become thee offence."

"Wait, are saying what I think you saying? We can redirect lightning." Iroh let out a small nod. Iroh starts moving in a very fluid moment, Zuko and I mimicking him.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will fallow it, you must create a pathway with your fingertips. Up your arm into your shoulder, then down into your stomach, the center of all energy. From the stomach you direct up and out the other arm. The detour in your stomach is critical, you must not let the lightening go through you heart, or it will kill you." Knowing myself, I would probably forget that so I don't look like I'm doing that anytime soon, but it's a good thing to learn. For the next hour Zuko and I were mimicking that motion until Zuko says something that shocked both Iroh and I.

"Okay! I'm ready to try it!"

"What!" I look at him like he's crazy! "Are you stupid? You really think your uncle is going to shot lighting at you!"

"You don't know what you're saying, c'mon uncle let's go!"

"Zuko, she's right. Lightning is a dangerous thing!"

Zuko grunted. "If you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." He ran up the mountain side. I was about to go stop but his uncle put his hand over mine.

"He'll be back."

Night has fallen and Zuko hasn't returned. Iroh was snoring loudly in the corner, so I decided to go look for Zuko. I walked outside and it was storming out. I walked up the path that Zuko ran up.

The journey up was tedious, but I just needed to know Zuko was ok. At the top of me mountain I saw Zuko screaming at the sky. His hair was soaked so he had been out here for a while.

"You've always throne everything you can at me!" Who is he talking to? "Well I can take it, and I can give in back." Zuko let out a loud grunt and fell to his knee. Oh no! I do not need the kid to feint again! I ran over to him and fell right beside him.

"Zuko!" My voice was firm. He ignored me. "Zuko, look at me." I put my hand on his opposite check and pull him to look at me. "Zuko are you okay?" He had a blank look on his face. He pulled his hand up to the back of my head and he crashed his lips to mine…I think he's okay…


	6. Chapter 6

We were walking on very dry land, that was somewhat surrounded in shrubs. Zuko was riding his ostrich-horse with his uncle clenching onto him with one hand to keep his balance. I was walking slowly next them. Iroh sat moaning and groaning, with his free hand clenching his stomach.

"Maybe we should make camp, for Iroh's sake." I said to Zuko, trying not to sound as annoyed as I was. Hearing him moan every three seconds was officially testing my patience, I couldn't take in anymore.

"No, please don't stop for me," Iroh said, slightly in pain. He kept moaning. I jumped in front of the hybrid bird.

"Okay we're stopping." Zuko and Iroh both looked taken back, but they dismounted the bird. Iroh stumbled of the horse and hobbled over to a stump growing out of the ground. I went to go help Zuko un-load the supplies. He seemed tense when I walked next to him. Probably remembering his little 'breakdown' from the night before.

I unbuckled a bag that was attached to the saddle and slightly stumbled when it fell off. Zuko leaned down, resting his hands on mine, pulling the bag back up. He took it from my hands, flinging it over his shoulder. He started to turn around but then quickly shot back to me.

"Kya I-I," He was blushing. "I wanted to apologize, for last night. I-"I placed a finger under his chin pulling my down to my level, closing the gap between our lips.

"Don't have to, it's not like you did anything wrong." I pulled him in, kissing him again. I smirked at him once we pulled away; I grabbed the bag of his shoulder. I was about to turn toward were uncle was sitting. I stopped walking, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I dropped the bag, getting into my fighting stance. Flashes of red and black could be seen.

"Kya, take the bird, and get out of here." Zuko whispered in my ear. I let out a stiff laugh.

"Just because you kissed me, doesn't mean you could start acting all over- protective." I smirked as he let out an anger filled groan.

"You've got quite a woman on your hands." Iroh said giving Zuko a thumbs up. I giggled, Zuko slapped his forehead.

Returning my people trying to ambush us, I saw that we were now surrounded by five robust men on rhinos.

"Colonel Mongke! What was pleasant surprise!" Iroh said, getting up from his stump and walking over to us.

"If the Dragon of the West is surprised, has lost a few steps." Said a man with extremely heavy piercings.

The all got prepared to fight, I braced myself.

"You know these guys?" Zuko questioned, I can't help but say I was wondering the same thing.

"Of course!" Iroh said delightedly. "Colonel Mongke and Rough Rhinos are legendary! Each one is a different weapon specialist. Also, a very talented singing group!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, angering Zuko, which just made me laugh more.

"Where not hear to put on a concert! Where hear to appended fugitives!" Mongke snapped.

"How about some tea first, how about you Kahchi? I make you out to be a jasmine man, am I right?"

"Enough stalling!" Fire is flying everywhere. A chained ball is thrown at Iroh, he defects it. Wow, Is didn't know the old man had it in him. Fire and multiple weapons were flying everywhere, and chain came flying toward me, I tried to defend myself, the fire I produced just wasn't strong enough. I was screwed. That was until Zuko pulled me to the side out of the forming dust cloud, we made a very close escape.

"Kya," Zuko sounded harsh. "We need to talk. But first…Uncle! Do you have any friends that _don't _want to kill you."

"Friends that don't want to kill me…"

I won't lie, I was kind of nervous about talking to Zuko? What could have possible done, did he regret saving me? Zuko pulled me to the side as Iroh was left pondering himself.

He sat me down a rock.

"You aren't from the Fire nation." Crap.

"What would make you say that?" I tried to sound confident.

"One your fire bending is extremely weak, so you defiantly weren't born there. Two," He stepped closer to me, coming down to my level. "Your eyes. There not completely hazel, they have blue in them." He realized how close he was to me and backed up. "Three, you didn't recognize me when we first meet." I thought he found me out, but then something caught my ear.

"Wait a minute." I said standing up. "Why would I recognize you?"

"Just tell who you are!" He said talking a step toward me.

"When you tell me who you are!" I said go to him to the point where are chest were touching. He put his hand on the back of my head crashing his lips to mine. I wrapped be arms around his neck as I bit his bottom lip, tangling my fingers in his hair. As soon as we pulled away I babbled:

"Northern water tribe, my fathers the chief."

"My fathers the fire lord." He said shortly after. We both stood in shock.

"Oh my god." We both said. His father was fire lord! I just made-out with the crowning prince of the fire nation!

"Zuko! Kya! We must go. I have an idea!" Iroh cam loafing into our awkward tension. We both said nothing… "I'll wait by the bird, but you two hurry up!" He walked out.

"Maybe we should get going…_Princess _Kya." Zuko said.

"Yeah, _Prince _Zuko." We both chuckled slightly, but it soon died out…this was going to be interesting…


	7. Chapter 7

We fallowed Iroh to the bird. He quickly jumped on, and Zuko motioned for me get on too. Not wanting to argue, for once, I got on. Iroh whipped the reins fiercely, causing us to go into a sprint with Zuko fallowing closely behind us. The ride wasn't that long; we ended up in a desert that seemed completely isolated besides a small town. Iroh stopped and dismounted. He walked into a small shabby little shack. Zuko and I stood closely behind. Something seemed slightly sketchy about this place so I walked closer to Zuko.

"Uncle! What are we doing here? These people look like filthy wanderers." Zuko complained.

"So do we." Iroh responded. "But I do believe we found a friend." He was looking at an old man sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" I asked.

"I don't think it is a gamble." Iroh walked us over. "May I have this game?" The man nodded. It didn't seem like they were actually playing though, just placing down pieced randomly. This went ton for about 5 minutes. Before the older man started talking.

"Welcome brother, the white lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets."

"What are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko snapped.

"Zuko." I hit him stomach.

"I tried to tell you, Pai Sho is more than a game." Interesting…

"It's over!" My head snapped back. "You to fugitives are coming with me!" An earth kingdom man with long hair shouted at us. Fugitives?

"I knew it!" The older man stated. "You too are wanted fugitives form the fire kingdom with a huge bounty on your heads." Okay. I am officially lost. Earlier I kissed the crowing _prince _of the Fire Nation, now he's a fugitive? All I knew that this wasn't going to help us… Upon hearing the word bounty everyone started fighting trying to get at us. This gave Zuko, the older man, Iroh and I a chance to escape. Wow, this guy really was trying to help us.

We ran all the way to another small shop. They all walked in, but I stayed outside. I need to think. It was bluntly obvious that Zuko and I had some sort of odd relationship. But could it really work? He hasn't told me about his scar. Though I never really asked…He didn't tell me he was a prince. On the other hand I didn't tell him I was a princess. But he didn't tell me he was wanted by the Fire Nation! Isn't that something that should come out_before_ you kiss someone, or at least make them fall for you…? I looked up at the moon. I used to do that all the time with Yue when we were younger. Now's one of the time I wish she was with me. She would know what to say… Zuko came outside a sat next to me.

"Uncle is finishing up in there, we're heading to Ba Sing Se. I know it sounds crazy. But he thinks it makes sense."

"Zuko, do you trust me?" Random, but it had to be said.

"Why would you ask that?" He seemed taken back.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a prince! Or that you fugitives!"

"Why did you tell me you're a princess?" He snapped back.

I sighed. "My father was going to make me get married to this total idiot. He didn't tell me I was a fire bender for 16 years, and that the person who I thought to be my mother the whole time was not. My father had an affair, left my _real_ mother, and took me in and lied to me. Just letting me live like an outcast for my whole life. This is why I left home and have no intentions on going back." I said in one breath rather quickly.

"I was a prince but I spoke out against my father when I was 13. He challenged me to dual, but I refused to fight. So he banished me and gave me this scar and said I had to find Avatar to regain my honor. That was my obsession, until I had him, lost him and almost died. My father somehow found out and decided I was embarrassment as wanted me back in the fire kingdom, as a prisoner. He sent my sister after me, who you meet, and when she couldn't capture us we became fugitives." Zuko was looking down as he told me this.

"Oh Zuko…" I put my hand on his shoulder and pecked him on the check. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to tell me that."

"Yes. I did."

"Well in that case. I'm glad I told what _I_ had to say." He chuckled. He placed his hand under my chin guiding his lips toward mine. I kissed him lightly.

"Zuko! Kya! We must go!" We quickly pulled apart pulled apart, blushing madly. Iroh walked out in front of us. Zuko got up, and then helped me up.

"So…" Zuko started. "You're engaged?" He asked awkwardly. I laughed.

"Not anymore Zuko. Not anymore…"

A/N **Hey guys its Shay. I know I disperred for a while…I'm so sorry . But what I came to ask you is if you guys had any suggestions for future chapter in this series or any of my other ones. I take any and all thing whether it is for plot, a new character, what I should do with the characters in the show…Just PM me and I'll see what I can do. R&R- Shay **


	8. Chapter 8

We snuck out the back just be on the safe side, and quickly made our way out of the perimeter if the town. Ducking behind walls, practically crawling. We walked for a couple of house until we reached a dock and boarded a ferry to Ba sing Se.

After we boarded the ship Zuko, Iroh and I were looking over the ledge. The ocean was crashing against the side of the boat causing it to rock.

"Who would think I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace, as a tourist." Iroh went on about. I wasn't going to ask what he's talking about afraid of what _else_ I'd find out.

"We're not tourist, we're refugees." Zuko started as he took a large gulp of his-eh…whatever it was he eating and right after spitting it out. "I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt, I'm sick of living like this."

"Aren't we all?" We all turned around to see and extremely handsome man, with a blade of grass in his mouth. Something just doesn't seem right about him. "My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters." Two young men came out into the light. "Longshot and Smellerbee."

"Hello." Zuko said in a very small voice. I looked away, I don't trust him.

"Look here's the deal, the captain is sitting up there eating like a king, while we have his scraps."

"What kind of king?" Iroh asked skeptically.

"The fat happy kind." Iroh drooled.

"So what do you say? Wanna help us with liberation_._"

Zuko was looking down into his bowl. Was he actually considering this?

"Zuko… think about this." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm in." Well he definitely thought about it. I sighed.

"Count me in too…" Only for Zuko. Jet smirked; it sent shivers up my spine…

When the sun finally set, we headed out. We meet Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot and the back of the boat. Jet instructed Longshot to stay here, and then told us to fallow him. Who made him the leader? We followed him to the captain suit on the boat. We started gathering all the food we could into the small sacks.

"The guards coming." Smellerbee whispered. I knew it! We we're going to get caught!

We all ran out, hoping to get caught. We ran to the ledge that looked over to the looked over to the lower deck of the boat. Longshot was standing there. He shot an arrow above to us. We sent the bags down to him first; Jet and Smellerbee went down together first. Zuko grabbed me by the waist then we went down together. When we went down, Jet was already handing out meals to the other people on the ship…Okay, so he wasn't _that _bad. I still don't trust him though.

Zuko and I sat down next to Iroh who was already eating. The plates set out for me and Zuko; we sat in front of them. I pushed mine over to Iroh. He gladly took it.

"Not hungry."

"So Smellerbee, Such a strange name for a young man." Iroh said continuing to eat.

"Maybe it's because I'm a girl!" Oh damn. She walked away furiously, Longshot following quickly behind her.

"Oh! I see a lovely name for a beautiful young lady!" Nice try Iroh…nice try…

Jet came to sit with us. Great.

"I hear people eat like this in Ba sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that wall."

After swallowing Iroh joined the conversation. "It is truly a beautiful sight."

"You've seen it before?" His eyes lit up.

"Once, when I was a different man." His suddenly got very sullen.

"I've done some stuff in my past I'm not proud of," I knew it! "But that's why I'm going to Ba sing Se. For a new beginning.

"That's why we're going too." Zuko stated. Wow. He just wanted the same thing as Zuko and I…

"Well. I'm going to turn in…" I said looking down.

"I'll come with you." Zuko said getting up with me. We walked over to a more isolated part to the ship, Zuko sat down in a corner, I sat down next to him leaning my head into his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"What do you think Jet did that he's not of proud of." Zuko was obviously falling asleep, because he didn't answer me. I guess that was for the best. Whatever he did was honestly none of my business. I still don't trust him though…


	9. Chapter 9

"So you are Lee and…Mushi?" The old lady at the front office asked Iroh and Zuko. I couldn't help but giggle. Lee…Really?

"It's pronounced _Moo-shi." _Iroh corrected.

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my Job?" The lady asked staring down Iroh.

"No, but might I say you are like a flower in bloom! Your beauty is intoxicating." She blushed.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself…" She stamped both of their passports. Zuko and I both let out a disgusted groan. That was something I really didn't need to see.

"Is that how you're going to act when you that age?" I whispered to Zuko. I giggled as he blushed.

I walked up to the lady who still seemed to be thinking of Iroh. "Passport please." I handed her my _water nation _passport.

"Oh my! Is this the Northern Water Tribe royal seal?" She stared at in awe. I nodded half-heartily. "Well…_princess_…enjoy your stay!" She handed me back my passport with shaking hands. I walked back to Iroh, who was buying tea, and Zuko.

"Was that smart? Using that passport." Zuko asked me.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"What if your father comes looking for you? You're on record as a princess here."

I smiled. "Zuko, no one _ever_ leaves the tribe. There probably afraid of what they'd see."

"Okay…" WE looked back at Iroh who had a small fire lit under his tea. Zuko and I ran over to him. Zuko smacked the cup out of his hands.

"What are you doing fire bending your tea?" Zuko snapped at him.

"It was cold!" Iroh pleated. Zuko grabbed his uncle and started walking toward the exit. I was about to fallow them but then the hair on the back of my neck to stood up. I felt as if I was being watched. And I was…I turned to Jet staring at us wide-eyed. I internally groaned. What could he possibly be thinking?

I followed Zuko and Iroh to the train into the city. I sat down next between Iroh and Zuko, as the train started pull off Iroh starting cooing at a baby who was sleeping in its mothers arm next to us. It was a beautiful baby. _She is lucky, getting to start life in a city like this… _I thought to myself.

Zuko and I were standing in the middle of traffic as we waited for Iroh. We watched as Iroh wobbled over carrying a flower arrangement almost the size of him.

"I just want our house to look nice; Just in case someone wants to plan a romantic evening." Iroh raised his eyebrows at Zuko.

"I don't want to start a life here. This place is a prison." Wait…Zuko _doesn't _want to start a new life here? Wow…I thought we we're…together… I looked down holding my arm awkwardly.

"Zuko, life continues wherever you are! Now come on, I got us all new jobs! We start this afternoon." Iroh said happily.

We made our way to our new job at a tea shop, and our boss automatically put us to work. I tied my apron around my waist and waited at the front of the store. I was the new hostess, as Zuko and Iroh worked in the back making tea.

The day carried own slowly, not a lot of costumers came in, mostly guards and other refugees. Yet my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about what Zuko said. Did he really not want to start a life here? I thought that's what we both wanted. To start a life here… possibly together… Was I wrong about our relationship? I guess I was…

We soon got to our new apartment, our _two _room apartment.

"I thought you two would want to share a room. I hope that's fine…" Iroh told us. Zuko was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I'll take the couch." They both looked taken back. I just walked out of the room. I sat in the front room twiddling my thumbs as Iroh prepared supper. The night was extremely quite. We ate in silence, and went to bed in silence.

I didn't get much sleep I thought everything was moving so fast, and it was. Just not the way I thought. In only a couple of moths I ran away from home, learned about Yue's death, I met Zuko and Iroh, feel for Zuko, thought he feel for me. But I guess not. I looked up at the ceiling. Was it really smart for me to leave home?

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko's voice startled me. He was leaning in the door frame; he obviously just got out of bed. His hair was tussled, he was wearing shorts, and was shirtless….Not a bad look for him… "What's wrong with you? You haven't said a word since we entered the city. You're not still worried about Jet are you?"

"No! No…" I looked down. "Do you not what to start a life here?" I said playing with the ends of my hair. "I mean…with me?"

"Of course not." Well that's a way to put it gently. "I want to start a _real_ life with you. You deserve better." He said this in his usual dry voice but I could tell he meant it. It was honestly heartwarming. I felt so stupid about my idiotic ideas. If Zuko didn't like me why would he have kept me around so long? He definitely doesn't think I can't make it on my own.

"C'mon lets go to bed." He extended his hand as I took it. WE went into the other room and feel asleep in each other's arms.

The next couple of day went very fast. We got more people every day; apparently Iroh tea became very famous around the city. The shop became very packed. One night while Iroh was chatting with some costumers, and Zuko and I were sitting in the front on break the store slammed open. I was about to greet the costumer as I would any other costumer. But he didn't give us a chance too.

"I'm tired of waiting! These people are fire benders!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm Tired or waiting! These people are fire benders!" Jet stood in the door way with two crowbars out about to attack Iroh, Zuko and I. I knew it! This guy was crazy! Crazy, but smart. How could he have figured us out? Creepy. "I know they're fire benders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" Iroh...He really screwed us.

"He works in a tea shop." One of the gaurds told him. Ha! He thought he was crazy to!

"There fire benders! I'll show you!" He started walking closer to us. "You'll have to defend yourself." Zuko pushed me behind him in a protective manor. He took two swords away from the gaurds.

"You want a show; I'll give you a show." Zuko took a table and pushed at him, but Jet easily maneuvered around it. Swords started clinging together, and I was speechless. Why weren't the gaurds doing anything? Why wasn't I doing anything? The fight then moved outside. I saw Jet trying to talk to Zuko as they were fighting. He was taunting him. Zuko just skimmed him, but Jet ran; Right toward Iroh and me. He took me in his arm, and placed is crowbar against my neck. Okay, Jet is no longer crazy. He's insane!

"Bet you'd fire bend for your girlfriend!" Jet taunted. Zuko stared at us. I could see the anger in his eyes. He was about to bend. I shook my head _no._ He dropped his sword. But as soon as he was about to get into position, an agent came in front of me and pulled me out of his arms and one pulled Jet back. I stumbled into his arm. He moved me to Zuko, as he steadied me to my feet.

They two agents cuffed Jet a started to pull him away. They didn't look like the ordinary gaurds though. Their uniform was different. I paid no mind to it though. Zuko ran his fingers over my neck, blood collected on his hands.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch." I took his hand down. "At least you're okay." I wrapped my arms around him; I could feel him was shaking. "Calm down, its fine."

"No Kya! It's not fine! You could have died!" Zuko exploded.

"Whoa calm down! You could have died! And I'm just happy you didn't!" I took my self out of my arms.

"Kya, you don't get it! I love you! If you died it would have been my fault!" He blushed realizing what he just said. He loved me… I wrapped myself in his arms again.

"Zuko, it wouldn't have been your fault. It would be Jet's."

"I guess you right…"

"I know I'm right…and I love you too…" I smiled up at him, but he just continues to wrap myself in his arms.

A couple of days have past after the Jet incident and we haven't seen him since; one of the best things that's happened since we got into the city.

One day Zuko and I we're in the back stocking tea leaves. Well, _I_ was stalking tree leaves. Zuko came up behind me a started to kiss my neck, I giggled. He turned me around and locked his lips with mine, placing his hand on waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Zuko! Kya!" I pushed Zuko of me, blushing madly as Iroh came in with a wide grin on his face.

"There is a man here offering us our own tea shop! And an apartment in the upper ring! This is a dream come true!"

"I'll try and contain my joy." Zuko said walking out the back the door. I gave Iroh a small hug.

"That's great Iroh. Zuko will come around. Let me talk to him." I ran out after Zuko, and saw him walking slowly down the street. I ran up next to him.

"What's wrong now?" He didn't say anything. "C'mon tell me." I just realized the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He grabbed my hand and started running. "Where are we going?" I asked stumbling behind him. We reached and ally way when he finely stopped running. He threw me onto his back. I hang on for dear life as his started climbing the side of the building as soon as we reached the top I pushed myself off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He was looking at some flyers floating in the air.

"That avatar. He's back." Oh god.

We walked into the apartment Iroh was already starting to pack stuff away.

"I was thinking of names for the tea shop. How about _The Jasmine Dragon?_ What do you think?" Iroh asked us smiling.

"The avatar is in the city." Zuko showed us the flyer. It had a Sky-Bison on it. Aren't those extinct?

"Zuko, we have a chance for a better life here. You don't want to stir up trouble."

"No uncle you have a chance for a better life here! Don't you think I want something more in life then making tea?" Zuko snapped.

"Zuko, for once stop being so hot headed and think! Can't you see we just want what's best for you!" I yelled at him.

"Just because you abandoned your home and family doesn't mean I will to! I _will_ go back to the fire nation." I said nothing.

"Zuko!" Iroh snapped at him. He just left the room.

Zuko and I didn't talk for the rest of the night. How could he say that? I thought he loved me…

I stayed outside with Iroh and helped him pack the rest of the apartment. When it got really late, we decided to call it a night. Iroh went into the back. I was about to lay down when Iroh came running into the room.

"Kya! Zuko is missing!"


	11. Chapter 11

My heart sank. Iroh and I ran out the apartment and ran around the city in search for him. There was no luck until I saw Iroh crouching behind a building. He motioned for me to be quite and to get down. I leaned down behind him and saw he was watching a man in all black and a blue mask. Why were we fallowing him?

As the masked man ran, so did us closely behind him. We fallowed him to the lake outside of the city there was a walkway that had a hole at the end. The masked figure jumped down easily, Iroh and I followed closely behind.

We made our way down the hole; it took us to what seemed to be an underground circuit of tunnels and room. It probably ran under most of the city.

We continued to follow the figure until it made a sharp turn into a room. We followed him in. My mouth dropped as I we walked in. A large beast was in there the resembled the one on the poster. Wow. Sky-bison weren't extinct. Who knew?

"The blue spirit." Iroh started. The masked man turned around. "I wonder who could be under that mask." Iroh taunted. He took of the mask.

"Zuko?" I questioned. He looked down. What the hell was doing?

"So, what were you going to do with the avatar's bison?" Iroh asked slightly irritated. "Hide it in our apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

"I just need to get him out." Zuko tried to explain.

"And then what?" That was the first time I have ever heard Iroh yell. I backed away slightly scared. "You never think things through! The same thing happened in the in the Northern Water Tribe! You had the Avatar, and then lost him! You would have died if it weren't for him and his friends!" Iroh's chest was heaving up and down.

"I know my destiny!" Zuko snapped at us.

"Is it _your _destiny or one someone else put upon you?"

"Zuko, We just want what's best for you." I chimed in with a small voice.

"I just want what best for _us_! Think about it, we could go back to the fire nation! We won't have to live like this anymore!"

"Zuko, I'm fine with living like this! As long as you're with me I'm fine! Why can't you see that? But do what you want, I don't even care. Just know, I am _not _going to the fire nation." I turned around crossing my arms. Nothing was said…

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Zuko looking at me.

"Kya, give me a hand. I want to set it free…" I smiled up at him. I gave a small peck on the lips, and nodded. We started to burn through chains. As soon as they were all burned the bison didn't hesitate to get out. He ran out of the room leaving Iroh, Zuko and I alone.

"I'm proud of you Zuko." Iroh said smiling.

"We both are." I came behind him.

"I don't feel right…" Zuko said kind of dazed.

"Well you did the right thing…"

"No-no. I-" Zuko's eyes rolled in to the back of his head as he collapsed; His head landing on my chest. His weight brought me down to the floor.

"Zuko?" I panicked. I turned his head so he was facing me. "Zuko, Zuko! Talk to me." His eyes looked cloudy. "Iroh?" I looked up at him.

"Let's get him up to the apartment." I nodded.

Zuko was sweating horribly, and in horrible pain. I held on to his hand as he squeezed it. He eyes were squinted shot, as he tossed and turned. Iroh started to dab cold water on his forehead.

"He as a bad temperature…This should help."

"Will he be okay?" I asked concerned.

"It is too soon to tell." I nodded.

Zuko started mumbling in his sleep.

"Don't hurt her…no…Kya….n-no…KYA!" Zuko shot up screaming.

"Zuko, Zuko. Shhhh…Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." I pushed him back down and covered him again. I stroked the side of his face trying to calm him down… "Shhhh…"

Zuko wasn't getting much better, he continued to have nightmares, and his fever never went down. I killed me to see him like this. I laid Zuko's head in my lap as I tried to feed him.

"What-what's wrong with me?" Zuko asked.

"What you did down in the lake, was in such conflict with yourself, you are at war. Physically and mentally." Iroh explained. "You are going through a metamorphosis my dear nephew. It won't be easy, but I am sure when it is over you will be the beautiful prince you are meant to be." I smiled down at Zuko.

Zuko continued to wake up screaming almost every night. It continued for a couple more days. One day Iron and I were in the kitchen. Iroh had to go to the opening of his tea shop, so I was going to stay and watch Zuko. But apparently I didn't have to… Iroh and I were both stunned to see Zuko walk into the kitchen…smiling.

I got up from the table and placed my hand on his forehead. It was still a little warm.

"Zuko are you sure you should be up?" He turned to me and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was different somehow though. It was more…passionate.

"I'm sure I'm fine." He said as soon he pulled away. He left me standing there dazed.

"O-kay…"

"Now that you're back on your feet, you seem different somehow…" Iroh chimed in,

"It's a new day. We have a new apartment; your tea shop opens today. Things are looking up for us." Iroh and I both smiled at him.

Opening day was great. I still worked as a hostess but it was better than the old shop. It was so much livelier. And this new happy Zuko made it all the better. It made me happy to see him so full of life, and getting along with his uncle. Thing were definintly going good.


	12. Chapter 12

"Who would think that's we would enter this city Refugees, and then I would end up owning my own teashop! Follow your passion children…" Iroh said dreamily.

"The Jasmine Dragon will be the most popular tea shop in the city!" Zuko said smiling, which he has been doing a lot more recently.

"Oh please!" I chime in. "It already is!" I said gesturing to all the smiling people sipping tea.

"Now come on! Let's make some tea!" Iroh said running into kitchen. I was about to walk back to my position, when Zuko grabbed me by the wrist pulling me into a mind blowing kiss. As soon as I was about to wrap my arms around his neck he pulled away and walked into the kitchen smirking. Tease.

About mid-day was looking down, playing in the end of my braid.

"Table for two please." I looked up to greet the costumer. We both gasped. I knew her; she was in the Northern Water Tribe! She was the one with the weird hair loopy things! Katara! What was she doing here? Did my father send her? I didn't know what to do; luckily I didn't have to do anything. She ran out of the store. I slipped into the back to make sure was gone. She was…What the hell was she doing here?

"Kya, is everything okay?" Zuko asked me.

"Yeah everything is cool." I lied. I didn't want him to be concerned. I walked causally back into the front. Luckily she didn't come back for the rest of the night.

That night Iroh was in the back counting today's profits as Zuko and I were in the front. I was sweeping the main entrance as I felt Zuko's hands rest on my waist as he started kissing up my neck. I sighed. He spun around me around, lifted me up and placed me on top of a table. He walked in between my legs and started kissing me. I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He started kissing down my neck causing me to moan.

"Zuko…We shouldn't do this…Not here." I managed to get out.

"We're closed. We don't have any costumers." He said between kisses.

"Your Uncle is in the back!"

"No one will see us…" As if on cue a man walks in, announcing his arrival with a throaty_ ehem. _

Zuko ad I pulled apart. I jumped off the table slightly blushing.

"Message from the Earth King." He said giving Zuko a scroll then briskly walking out. Zuko turned back to me.

"Where were we?" Zuko said coming walking closer to me.

"No! No, no, no." I said taking the scroll from his hand. I ran into the back and gave the scroll to Iroh. He read through it quickly, as Zuko walked in.

"I can't believe it!" Iroh face lit up. "We have been asked to serve tea for the Earth King!"

"That's great Iroh!"

"Congratulations Uncle!"

"I've got to start making tea!" Iroh ran in to kitchen.

The next morning we were sitting in the throne room in the Earth Palace, for hours! These damn royals! I shouldn't be talking…

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked impatiently. Just as he says that the door opens, but it isn't the Earth King who walks in. The same agents who took away Jet walked into the room and surrounded us.

"Something's not right…" Zuko whispered.

"It's time for tea." All of our heads shot up. Zuko jumped up.

"Azula!" His sister?

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earth benders but have and instinct that's so fire bender. I love it." Her tone was sadistic.

"Did I tell you how I got the name The Dragon of The West?" Iroh asked.

"Stay back." Zuko whispered in my ear.

"I'm interested in one for you lengthy anecdotes, Uncle." She rolled her eyes.

"It's more of a… _demonstration _really." Zuko pulled me down as Iroh shot fire out of his mouth across the whole room. This guy is so unpredictable! He ended making a hole in the wall. We all ran through.

The Dai Li followed us and shot rocks at us. Missing very closely. I shot lighting through wall making a hole. Iroh jumped down screaming first and landed on a bush. I went next landing face down. We both looked up at Zuko.

"Zuko jump!" I yelled up at him.

"No. I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!"

"No! God! How can he be so stupid?" I shouted at the world.

"Kya! Let's go!" Iroh and I ran into the palace in search of Zuko.

"Zuko!" I called out, there was no answer. I continued to run around bit the whole place was empty. I met up with Iroh in the front.

"I know who can help us find him."


	13. Chapter 13

We ran down the street for a couple of minutes to another very high end house. We knocked on the door, and I was more than shocked to see who answered the door.

"Kya?" It was Sokka! Why him?

"We need your help." Iroh pleaded.

"You two know each other!" This bald kid asked pointed at me and Sokka. I know that kid…He's the Avatar!

"Yeah well, technically…" Sokka stuttered on.

"He dated my sister." I said slightly frustrated. "Zuko's missing. May we come in?" They opened the door wider and watched us skeptically as we walked in.

"Princess Azula is in Ba Sing Se." Iroh started.

"She must have Katara!" Aang stated.

"She has Zuko too." I added.

"Then we'll work together. We'll save them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You lost me at 'Zuko'." Sokka said throwing his arms in the air.

I didn't want to play this card, but it seemed necessary. "Sokka, what would Yue want you to do?"

"Let's go…" He groaned.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Iroh chimed in. "I have someone who might be able to help us!" We headed outside.

There was a Dai Li agent held captive. The little earth Kingdom girl locked him in rocks. Just one question though…How and when did Iroh capture him!

Iroh walked over to him and removed the tape from his mouth. He immediately started talking.

"Azula and Long Fang are planning a coup. There are going to over through the Earth King."

. "Where's Zuko?" I demanded.

"In the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace. He's with the Water Tribe girl." We all ran to the palace. We stopped on the stone path the wrapped around the palace.

"Well what do you know?" The Earth Kingdom girl said. "There is a city down there. But it's deep." She made a hole for us to start with.

"Maybe we should split up." Sokka started. "Aang you go with Iroh and Kya to find Katara and the angry jerk. No offence." I shrugged. It_ was _true.

"Non-taken."

"And Toph and I will go to the Earth King to warn him about the Coup." We all nodded.

Aang Iroh and I started down the hole. Aang continued to Earth Bend as Iroh and lit the way. There was an awkward silence, until Aang stopped it.

"Toph says you give good advice, and great tea!" Both were true.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asked happily.

"Well I met with Guru who was supposed to help me master this great power, but to do so I had to give up someone I love. And I couldn't do it."

"Power is overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love over power. If only my uncle was the same way…" Iroh looked at me, I blushed.

"But what if I'm not powerful enough to achieve my destiny?"

"I don't know the answer to that. But I can tell you just as power is, destiny is overrated. Your destiny is not set in stone, it can be changed." Try telling that to Zuko.

We reached the end of the tunnel. We ran through the underground city. We found Zuko, and Katara. Katara's hand was pressed up against the scared part of his face. I crossed my arms. While Aang let out a very frustrated ehem.

They both pulled apart, Katara ran over to Aang. Zuko scratched the back if his head awkwardly.

"This isn't what it looks like." I ran over to him. I crashed his lips into mine, as I wrapped my arms around him. As we pulled apart, I punched him in the shoulder many times.

"How can you be so stupid? I thought you were dead!" Tears started streaming down my face. He caught my hand mid punch, and just pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and started stroking my braid.

"I hate you so much…" I said as I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Iroh was standing there.

"I hate to break up a beautiful moment, but this needs to be said." Zuko and I pulled apart. "Zuko, you are a stronger and wiser man than you have ever been. And know you have come to the crosswords of you destiny." Whoa, deep. "It's time for you to choose, do you really want to capture the Avatar or do you want to stay with me and Kya, the people who love you?" I looked up at Zuko and he was about to say something, but there was a huge explosion from the crystals coming out of the ground. They trapped Iroh and I held on to Zuko for support. The Dai Li can out of a hole in the wall, Azula behind them.

"I expected this kind of treachery form Uncle, but you Zuko? Prince Zuko. You're a lot of things but you not a traitor, are you?"

"Let him go Azula! Now!"

"It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself."

"Zuko," I whispered to him. "You don't need this." He said nothing.

"Let him decide!" She snapped at me. "I need you Zuko; I have plotted this whole day. The day the Fire Nation takes over Ba Sing Se. Your little girl friend can even help, even though she doesn't know how to keep her mouth closed." Hell No! Zuko _better _make the right decision. "You can get your honor back, but only if we work together. You're free to choose." Azula walked out of the room. Zuko remained silent. But I think he surprised both of us when he ran out of the room. I looked at Iroh and he looked disappointed.

"I'll get him back." I followed Zuko. I wasn't very surprised at all to see a fight has broken out. I looked around, ignoring the flying rocks, big gusts of wind, splashing water and fire balls flying everywhere. I saw Zuko attacking Aang. I saw Aang on the floor cowering in fear and Zuko about to attack him. I ran across the cave, burning anyone in my way until I reached Zuko. I didn't know what to do, so I acted on an impulse…I shot a fireball at Zuko. He went flying back. I turned to Aang.

"Run!"

Zuko go back up. "Stand back Kya! You're not part of this! This is my fight!" Zuko yelled at me and started running again. I moved my arms in a circular motion swiping arced fire at him, just missing him.

"No! No it's not!" I shot again, missing again. He started backing up. "This isn't you fight!" I kept on firing, missing each time. "You're better than this! Why can't you see that! You don't need to do this! You don't need your father's love! Why can't mine be enough for you!" I stopped firing. Why couldn't it be? He always says how much he resents his father, now he is here fighting for him. I love him more than anything in the world! Did he not feel the same way? Tears slowly started streaming down my face.

Zuko just stood there, He looked pained. My chest was heaving up and down. Zuko started walking toward me. But a huge light erupted from the room. Zuko and I looked over. Aang started rising in a meditation pose. Some Avatar magic I guess… I looked over to Zuko, he was about to attack but he didn't have to. Azula shot lightning directly into his back.

He came spiraling down to the ground. Katara created big wave taking us all out at once. She went to catch Aang. As she was sitting there, with his lifeless body in his arms, Azula started walking toward him.

I lunged up to stop her, but Zuko grabbed me.

"You're not powerful enough to take her on." He ran in front of me but before he could reach Azula, fire blocked both of their ways. I looked up and Iroh was there telling Katara to run. Which she did.

Iroh just stood there allowing the Dai Li to trap him. It's official. The Earth Kingdom has fallen.


	14. Chapter 14

My braid whipped behind me as I sat on the edge of the ship, The _Fire Nation _ship. My feet hung of the edge, the water crashing onto my feet. Zuko and I were heading back to the fire nation. I promised him I would stand by whatever decision he made, and I intended on keeping it.

We haven't talked to since we were under the city. I have never felt farther form Zuko. He just didn't seem like himself. Like this whole avatar thing and regaining his father's love again. I thought he was finally getting over it, finally realizing what his father did to him could not be forgiven and that he didn't need his father's love. He had mine. I guess he just didn't feel the same way. A tear streamed down my face as I thought that. If he didn't feel the same way then what were the past few months! Was it just some joke to him! Just keep me around until he could go home! Why was I here now! Tear started to flood out of my eyes.

"Kya, I don't think it's safe up there." I heard Zuko's voice. I looked down so he wouldn't see me cry. He placed his hand on my waist, I took them off. I jumped of and quickly wiped my eyes. I looked up at him, and just didn't look like…_him._ He hooked his fingers under my chin and started to guide my lips toward his, but I stepped back. I really didn't want to kiss him; I honestly don't know who_ 'him' _is anymore.

"I'm going to my quarters." I ran into the room the captain provided me. I through myself onto my bed and cried until I feel asleep.

A couple of hours later one of the guards woke me up, telling me we were docked at the Fire Nation. I followed him outside and saw Azula, and Zuko boarding Palanquins, I was shocked when one arrived in front of me. Why were they treating me like…like _royalty?_ The palanquin ride wasn't long at all and we soon arrived to the palace. It was very similar to the one in the Northern Water Tribe, just wasn't made of ice. Azula, Zuko and I all walked into together until a man in long red and gold robes stopped us.

"Prince Zuko, Miss Kya." He bowed. "The Fire Lord would like to speak to you, both of you." Oh crap! I'm meeting the Fire Lord! Well…I have been dating his son for the past couple of months. But let's see how much longer that's going to last.

We followed the robed man into the throne room, Zuko walked in first, then me, then a bunch of others that worked in the palace. The instructed me to stay in the back while he talked to Zuko first, then wait to be invited over. Great. I ran away to get an away from this princess stuff, now I'm going back.

Zuko lay on the floor in a bowing position, as the Fire Lord began to talk.

"You've been away a long time Prince Zuko, and you have redeemed yourself." No, he hasn't. The Fire lord came out from behind his wall of fire. It scared me how much Zuko reassembled his father. His father just had longer hair…and no scar. "Welcome home my son."

"Thank you father." Zuko said getting up. "I would like you to meet Kya. My…girlfriend. She was part of the invasion of Ba Sing Se. She's form the Fire Nation colonies." He lied. That was my cue to walk forward. I walked to the both of them and the Fire Lord took my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you." He said kissing my hand, it sent shivers up my spine.

"The honor is mine." I curtsied. My father made me take royal etiquette when I was younger. It just kind of stuck with me.

"You both must be tired. I have set you both up in Zuko's old room. Go on, get some rest." We both bowed as we left the room.

I followed Zuko into his old room. It was fit for a prince. The walls draped in red fabric, trimmed with gold. A four post bed in the middle. Also red and gold.

"It looks like they put in some clothes for you." Zuko said searching through the drawers. I nodded. "Kya! What's wrong with you? You haven't said two words to me since Ba Sing Se. Let alone looked at me." I could hear he was slightly frustrated. I turned to face him.

"Why am I here Zuko? You have the love of your father, you citizens, your nation. Why do you need me? You made it very clear that you rather have all that over me and you Uncle in Ba Sing Se."

"Kya, I regret what I did that day. I should have chosen you. I wish I had." He walked over to me, placing his hands on my waist. "Don't let it _ever _cross your mind that I don't love you. I don't need all this, all I need is you. I'm stupid for not realizing that before."

"Yes, yes you are." I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeply. His hands started to trail up and down my body. He tied the belt keeping my robes on, gently slipping it of my body. I took of the armor as we feel onto his bed. Our hands grasping each other like we have been separated for years.


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes fluttered open as the sun streamed in. Zuko was still asleep I could hear breathing. He had his bare back faced toward me; I bushed when I saw then long red scratches on his back. I blushed even more when I remembered lasts night activities. I trace my fingers over the scratches waking up Zuko. He turned over to face me.

"Good Morning." He lightly kissed my lips. He smirked when he saw my blush. He ran his finger across my face, causing me to blush more. He turned over so he was on top of me. He started kissing me down my neck and across my chest, but as soon as I moaned, he stopped.

"We should get up before the maids come in." He said getting off me, then getting out of bed.

"Totally unfair!" I said sitting up covering my chest with the blanket. Zuko was already dressed. I groaned as I got out of bed. As I pulled on some typical Fire nation clothes I could feel Zuko's eyes on my back. I turned around, as I did my braid, to see that Zuko was just standing there staring at me.

"We should go, before the maids come in." I walked out the door.

As we exited the palace Zuko handed me a black cloak, identical to the one he was wearing. Kind of sketchy.

"There's someone I want to go see, technically were not allowed down there." One would think I would ask '_Then why are we going?'_ but from the past few months I just learned to go with the flow.

We walked through the Fire Nation capital, with our heads down. I stayed close to Zuko. I will admit that I was pretty nervous in the Nation. I don't think they appreciate natives from the Water Tribe within their borders.

Zuko took me to a rock with a building in the side of it.

"Where are we?"

"The Capital City Prison." A prison! What possible could we be doing here? We've only been here on night! Well…Last night we weren't the most _behaved_ citizen…

Zuko got us into the prison easily; we walked slowly down the hall until he stopped.

"Prince Zuko." A guard said, bowing. Zuko grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the wall.

"We're going in for a visit, you're going to stand guard, and this never happened." He dropped him, and opened the door for me.

"Abusing you authority?" I said smirking as walked in, he shrugged. I walked inside. It was a cell. I looked around to see a man sitting there facing the wall. Wait a second…It was Iroh…

"Uncle it's us." Zuko said pulling off his hood. "You brought this on yourself…You could have returned with us. You could have been a hero!" Iroh said nothing. "You have no right to judge me!" How could he judge you? He didn't say anything… "You're not going to say anything!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, calm down…"

"Fine! Waste away in here for all I care." Zuko said storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

I chased after Zuko. "Zuko, Zuko! Wait!" I caught up to him. "What was that?"

"I'm Sorry…"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be to your uncle."

"I can't talk to him right now I just- Arg!" He punched a wall fire coming out of his fist.

"Whoa. Calm down. C'mon lets got get some air."

"My mom used to take me here when I was younger." He took me to a cliff that looked over the ocean, just as the sun was setting. We sat down by the ledge leaned into his chest as he wrapped his around me.

"It really is beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"So cheesy…" I put my hand on his cheek pulling his face toward me, I started kissing until we heard:

"Zuko, may I have a word with you?" We pulled apart to see Azula standing there.

"I'm busy," He said kissing me again. Maybe she'll go away…

"Just listen. So you went down to visit your fat uncle." Zuko quickly pulled away. "That guard told you!"

"No, you did. Just now…" Smooth Zuko… "But that is unfortunately not the point. We're going to the beach tomorrow." At the she left. Zuko groaned and fell onto his back.

"The beach?" I asked.

"Ember Island…"


	16. Chapter 16

"It's easy, just put all your weight on your hands, and then move them." We were sitting on the boat. Ty Lee and I were talking. She was trying to teach me how to walk on my hands. I wasn't exactly learning… With the rocking of the boat and my personal lack of balance it just wasn't working. I tried one more time; I managed to stay balanced on my hand. I slowly raised one hand…I was doing it! I was doing it!

"I hate being sent away on a forced vacation! I feel like a child!" That sent me spiraling to the ground on my back. Zuko wasn't too happy about going to the beach. I really didn't care…It's actually kind of funny. I grew up around water my whole life and never been to a beach.

"Father just wants to meet with his war advisors alone. Don't make it so personal."

"I thought you had a house on Ember Island." I said getting up.

"We used to go every summer when we were kids." Azula responded.

"That was a long time ago…" Zuko whispered.

We reached the island, the there was this small beach house. We walked slowly inside. There were two older women in there.

"Welcome to Ember Island children." They said in unison. Creepy. The house was covered in pink. Pink walls, pink shells, pink bedding it was all pink!

"It looks like a beach threw up in here." Mai commented.

"I couldn't agree more."

"We know you're upset that you are forced to come here this weekend." Lo started.

"But it's a magical place, keep an open mind, it could help you understand each other better."

"Well then!" They said in unison. "Time to hit the beach!" They ripped off their robes revealing very…loose… bathing suits.

"Zuko, you better look away if you know what's good for you."

We walked down to the beach. I was carrying one of the bags easily over my shoulder until Zuko came and tried to take it off.

"Here, let me get that."

"I'm fine, I got it." I said pulling it back.

"No. Let me take it." His said grabbing it.

"No!"

"Kya! You're not strong enough let me take it!"

"I'm not strong enough?" I said grabbing the bag out of his hands, raising my eyebrows.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean you're a girl and-"

"Oh! So it's because I'm a girl." I said nodding my head sarcastically. "Just back off Zuko." We set out the beach stuff. When we were done I took off my cover up revealing one of _Ty Lee's _bathing suits. It was a bright red strapless two piece, with a skirt. It felt weird wearing so little clothes, if you tried to wear this in the Northern Water Tribe you'd freeze to death.

I sat under the umbrella, waiting for Zuko who just returned.

"You look…Different." He said slightly blushing.

"It that a bad thing?" I said hugging my knees, I knew it! I looked weird in this thing!

"No! No! Just prettier then you usually do."

"How do I usually look?" I look _better_ when I feel uncomfortable in revealing clothing? Zuko looked lost for word.

"Hey beach bums! We have the next game!" Saved by the Azula…

We walked over to the Kuai Ball net Zuko took off his shirt revealing chiseled six pack. This drew the attention of some other girls. He looked over at them, then turned back to me and saw my slightly peeved figure. He shrugged. Azula huddled us together.

"See the girl in the silly pig tails. There's a slight hesitation of her left foot, probably from a child hood injury. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and her team. Dismissed."

We all got into position. Azula, Zuko and Mai were in the front Ty Lee and I were in the back. Azula served the girls left and just as expected she missed it, put another male on her team served it high into the air. I locked my hands together as Ty Lee stepped on and launched her into the hair. She hit it back over the net. They just barely made it over again, Azula spiked somehow casing the net to catch on fire… I guess the game over…

"Yes, we defeated you for all time. You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation." She looked back at us. "Well, that was fun." She really does have issues. Two guys walked over to Ty Lee.

"We're having a party tonight, you should come by."

"Sure…I love parties."

"You friend can come two." The other said looking at me. I was about to responded but I could feel Zuko put his arm protectively around my waist. I just shrugged.

"Uh…What about my brother and I, Aren't you going to invite us?" Azula asked. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who _we_ are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian."

"Yeah." Zuko started to walk angrily at him.

"Zuko! Calm down!" I said pushing him back.

"But, sure. You're invited."

The sun started to set, and we arrived at the party.

"I think we're a little early." I said looking at the setting sun. They ignored me. Azula knocked on the door. Chan answered.

"No one is here yet. You're a little early."

"We heard you say you'll party from dusk till dawn. It's dusk. We're the perfect party guest."

"That's just an expression- whatever, come in." As Zuko and I walked in, we saw Ruon-Jian sitting on the side. He smirked at me, I looked away. Zuko pulled me by the wrist. "You like him don't you."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I don't even want to have this conversation." I walked over and sat on a bench. Zuko sat next to me, a put his arm around me. When I didn't lean on his chest, then when he decided to flee.

"Let me get some snacks for us." He got up and walked away. As he walked away Ruon-Jian came by.

"How you likein' the party?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"It's fine." I said smiling slightly to be polite.

"You know, you don't seem like other girls around here." I didn't know if that was good or bad. "Don't take it in a bad way. I mean most girls here a shallow and self-centered. But you seem…_real."_ Wow, I guess I was wrong about him. It felt good to actually have a nice conversation with someone. We continued to talk for a couple more minutes, until Zuko came marching over.

"Stop talking to my girlfriend!" He yelled a Raun-Jian.

"Dude, chill. It's a party." Zuko pushed him back, hurling him into a vase.

"Zuko! What's your problem! We we're just talking. I am _allowed _to talk."

"You came here with me!" He said grabbing my hand. I lit a small fire, and slightly burned his hand.

"Now I'm leaving alone!"

I walked down to the beach. I sat on the sand and started skipping stones. It's amazing how I can always end up feeling like this, but I always go back to him because I love him so much. But was it all really worth it? I looked up at the moon, and automatically thought of Yue. I wish she was here.

"Kya!" I tuned turning to see Ty Lee and Mai. "C'mon! Azula went to go get Zuko. We're going down to the beach." I wasn't in the mood to see Zuko, but what the hell.

We walked and saw Zuko and Azula sitting by a fire. I sat opposite of Zuko but he came next to me.

"Are you cold?" He asked putting his arm around me. I hit it away and just stared at the fire. I could see the small faces of a young Azula and Zuko burning into the flames. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Zuko threw another painting in.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee whimpered out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko snapped back.

"But, they're paintings of your family."

"Does it look like I care?"

"You should." I said in a harsh tone of voice.

"Well, I don't. You might still care about yours, but I didn't _leave_ my family! I was _banished!_ So I Don't care!" That pissed me off. I got up and looked him in the face.

"Well let's just say one day you _miraculously _had a family of you own. A wife and kid who love you! WOULD YOU CARE THEN?" The fire roared behind me. I let out a stiff laugh. "You probably won't, you barley _act _like you care now."

"You think I don't care! Kya, I love you! Why-"

"What does the word _love _mean to you? You did so much_ shit _to get your father's love back, and you did. Now what? You're burning him in a fire! Is that what's going to happen to me? Is it!" Tears started streaming them down my face. I ran down the beach, and dropped in the sand. I hugged my knees and cried right into my legs.


	17. Chapter 17

_** A/N At this point in the story I'm saying that they have been in the fire nation for a little over a month going into two. So about 6-8 week. FYI.**_

I hugged my knees I sobbed into them. My tears burned as they streamed down my face to my knees.

"Kya?" I hugged my knees tighter.

"Go away Zuko."

"Kya, we need to talk."

"I have_ nothing _to say to you!"

"Then listen! Just hear me out." I felt him sit next to me. "Kya, I am so sorry." His voice was stuck in his throat. Was he crying? "You've been the most _wonderful_ girlfriend in the world and you're way too good for me. I don't deserve someone like you. But I am so-_so_ sorry." He was crying, I could hear him sobbing. "Kya, I love you more than anything in the world, and I really don't want to lose you, but you deserve someone so much better than me, but I will do absolutely anything to prove that I still love you." I looked up at him.

"Zuko, I could never stop loving you… But be realistic. How many times have we had problems! We're playing each other! Just think about. Zuko is this honestly going to work? I mean look at us now. What's this going to be like in the future? Speaking theatrically of course, what if one day we got married? Would we be in this same place? Wondering if we really love each other, do we really want to put each other through that?"

"No. But I will prove how much I love you." He pulled me up. I placed my arms on his biceps to steady myself. "Kya, you are the most beautiful, and amazing women in the world. And I swear on my life that one day I'm going to marry you. You deserve so much better than this, but you need to know how much I really love you. I will marry you, if you'll have me."

Considering all aspects of our relationship this will probably be the most stupid decision I ever make, but I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Zuko and have had our spats, fights, and a really rough relationship, and I know my father would _absolutely not_ approve of this, but I can tell in my heart that he meant every of what he was saying. And when have I ever gave a damn what my father thinks! Zuko lifted me up, and span me around. We both started laughing as we went falling to the ground. I landed on top of him. I ran the hand down the scared side of his face, and then kissed him gently. It grew more passionate as he ran his hands down my sides. I gently pulled away.

"We should get back, before they come looking for us."

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko slipped out from under me, and then lifted me up bridal style.

"Just practicing." He said smiling; I laughed then leaned into his chest.

It's been two weeks since the beach. They've just been amazing. We've honestly done absolutely nothing but everything just feels lighter. We haven't really talked about the engagement since the beach, but we can tell we've both been thinking about it.

Most would find it weird that I can say in less than a couple of months I've been engaged twice. But I don't care.

This morning Zuko and I were just lying in bed, enjoying one another's company, until the maids came. Our peaceful morning was ruined by the maids getting us out of bed, slipping clothes on us, doing our hair, and in my case putting make-up on me. But we both couldn't help but laugh. As soon as we got out of the swarm of maids, we went outside.

"Come on, I want to take you out today." We walked outside of the palace, back to the cliffs. One of the first places he took me in the Fire Nation. We sat just watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Wow…" I started. "To think we've only been here for over a month, almost two…time really does fly…"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Zuko stood up them helped me up. He sat me on a rock. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told. I heard him walking around me. He put something fitted around my neck.

"You're not strangling me are you?" I joked.

"Just open your eyes." I opened my eyes, and immediately put my hand to my neck. I could feel a stone charm with engraving on it. I looked up at Zuko.

"The necklace was my mother's, I made the charm. I asked around and I know it was supposed to be given to you on your sixteenth birthday, so I'm only a year late. But I wanted to give you a reminder of home, since you haven't been there in a while." He got down on one knee. "So, Kya? Will you marry me?" Tears were brimming my eyes.

"I already said I would…" I choked out smiling.

"And _I_ said you deserve better than what I gave you, so I wanted to do it properly." I got up and crashed my lips into Zuko's.

"I love you so much, and don't ever doubt it." He said as we pulled apart.

"Trust me, I won't." He kissed me again, and started moving his hands up and down my waist. "Zuko…Zuko…Maybe we should go home…"

It had to be the middle of the night. Zuko and I sat in bed just wrapped in each other's arms, relaxing after pervious…activities. My head was on his bare chest, I could hear his heart beating in time with mine. He pulled my chin up to his and placed his lips on mine. Instead of that usual spark we had, I felt a hacking feeling in the back of my throat. I pushed him away and scrambled over to the waste can, expelling the bile that was once in my stomach. I felt Zuko pull my hair back. After a couple of minutes I stopped, Zuko pulled me back onto my feet. I grabbed a robe the was hanging on the side and put it on. I could see Zuko waiting for an explanation.

"I'm fine Zuko. Really." I assured him.

"Are you sure? I don't have to go to the war meeting today…"

"No! Go. I'm fine. C'mon I just got like really tired. Let's go back to bed." I crawled back into bed.

My eyes gently started to open. I shot up when I didn't feel Zuko next to me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his back toward me.

"Zuko…Aren't you supposed to be at that war meeting?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Kya, the meeting is over. You slept through it."

"I slept through it!" I said getting up, feeling a lurch in my stomach. I automatically sat down.

"Kya are you sure you're okay…?"

"I'm fine. How was the war meeting?" I asked quickly changing the subject. He looked down.

"During the meeting I was the perfect prince."

"Zuko…" I placed me hand on his back. Being a perfect prince, or princess, is never good. You're the perfect child your parents want, but you're definitely not yourself.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked over to Zuko and place my hand on his back.

"Zuko…" I was lost for words.

"It's okay. It made me realize something…" He looked up at me. "My true destiny…" I didn't respond to that afraid of what I would hear. "Start getting your stuff together. At the meeting Azula warned us of an invasion."

"Invasion?"

"On the day of black sun. Which _is _today."

"What's happens then?"

"There's an eclipse. On the eclipse we lose our fire bending. So they're sending the royal family down to a bunker.

That was a lot to take in, but I can't say Zuko and I haven't been through worse. Considering the first _week _we meet we were kicked out of towns, attacked by his sister, and during our first kiss we almost got struck by lightning.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Only bring what you need. We leave in an hour." Within an hour we were walking in an underground system of tunnels. Zuko was oddly quite the whole time. He doing one of two things: Thinking about his destiny and not telling me about it, or thinking of doing something _stupid _and not telling me about. But usually they go hand in hand.

We reached a grand red door made out of medal.

"The eclipse is starting." I tried to produce a flame nothing happened. Wow, it was true. "Don't worry it's only for eight minutes. You'll get it back after. Stay out here, I need to talk to my father…alone."

On any other day I would have protested but, something was different about Zuko. There was something he wasn't telling me, but I would find what. Eventually.

I took Zuko face in mine, and quickly kissed him. "Be safe." That was the last thing I told him before he went in.

I sat on the side, in the hallway twiddling my thumbs, bored out of my mind. I could hear the bombing and the fighting happening a few hundred feet above me, but what I was more concerned about how quite the room behind of me was. I couldn't here Zuko _or _Ozai saying anything. Maybe they were having a nice father to son talk and settling things out… Yeah, then Zuko would tell him he's engaged to the chiefs daughter of the Northern Water Tribe, he'd give us his blessing, then we'd all go dancing happily into the sunset…Not gonna happen.

A loud crash interrupted my thoughts. Zuko came running out. He grabbed my arm and sprinted down the hallway.

"Zuko what's going on?"

"Just run I'll explain later." I obeyed. We ran up some stares to the surface. Avoiding the elements being hurled everywhere. We ran to the prison. Zuko shot away all the guards, as we sprinted down the hallway. We stopped in front of Iroh's cell, but the guard was on the floor catching his breath. Zuko pinned him on the wall, as I went into the cell.

"Zuko, he's gone."

"Where is he!" Zuko demanded of the guard.

"He's gone, he busted himself out." The guard was obviously traumatized. "I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one man army." Zuko shouted punching the wall.

"Do we go looking for him?" I looked at Zuko.

"We don't have time." We started running again. We continued running up the stairs until we were on the roof of the prison. There was a war balloon coming straight for at us. Zuko took me in his arms.

"Kya, when you get up there, just start attacking. Trust me."

"What?"

"Just go!" Zuko took me and threw me; I swear I was going to kill him slowly and painfully, until I realized I landed in the war balloon…teehee. I landed on my back, and saw all the guard hovering over me.

"Princess Kya?" I started shooting fire, all the guards falling off. I kicked one off, and watched him fall.

"I'm _not _your princess...Yet."

"Kya!" I saw Zuko hanging from the end. I pulled him off and we both feel over. Zuko took control of the balloon, and started navigated us to the ocean.

The next couple of minutes were very quiet. Considering Zuko was intently steering the balloon…and I was throwing up over the ledge. Motion sickness…I really feel bad for the people below the ship.

As soon I was done expelling whatever was left in my stomach, I walked over to Zuko. He looked catatonic. I followed his line of flight, and I saw a large flying object, hitting the wind with its tail. A flying bison…Oh no.

"Zuko, I thought we were done with this avatar business. I though it do-"

"Kya! I'm not hunting avatar! I'm going to help him."


	19. Chapter 19

Zuko and I landed in a forest very close to the Western Air Temple. I was sitting on a rock while Zuko was pacing back and forth.

"So what? Are you just going to walk in there and hope they let you join their team?"

"They need me! How else is he going to learn fire bending, and who else knows more about the fire lord?"

"Azula."

"Cute, very cute." Zuko said very sarcastically.

"Well, no offence. I don't think you're their favorite person Zuko."

"I've changed!"

"I know! But they don't!"

"I can try to seem more…compelling."

"Let's see what you got." I sat back crossing my arms and legs.

Zuko took in a deep breath. "Hey. Zuko here." I never pictured Zuko going through an awkward teenage boy stage…but this was it. I started giggling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on." I said trying to compose myself.

"But I guess you all know me…sort of…So the thing is I have a lot of fire bending knowledge. I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me, when I was attacking you… Yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But that's beside the point! The point is I'm good now! Well I thought I was good before-" This was definitely an awkward teenage boy stage.

"Zuko, Zuko stop! I don't think you should mention how you _attacked them!" _

"What would uncle do in the situation…? 'Zuko you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self.'" Though that made no sense, though it was extremely accurate. "What would Azula do? Look Avatar. I could join your group or do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends." That was also extremely accurate, but not the right approach.

"C'mon let's just go, we'll wing it." Zuko grabbed my arm and started dragging us up to the air temple. As we were walking up the cliff to the temple I could see Zuko growing more and more nervous.

"Zuko, everything will be find, just don't mess up."

"Thanks."

We reached the top, and every immediately started staring at us.

"Hey, Zuko here." This wasn't going to end well.

They were about to attack us, but then the bison came up and licked Zuko. I wasn't kissing him anytime soon.

"You must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really since you followed us all over the world." Sokka retorted.

"Uhh…yeah. Well, what I came to tell you that I've changed. And well, I think I should join your group…Oh! And I can teach fire bending."

"How stupid do you think we are?" Katara yelled. "You honestly think we can trust you! After all you've done!"

"I've done some good things. I could have stolen your Bison! But I set him free!"

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph said.

"Yeah, well that's one thing!" Sokka pointed out.

"I know you don't trust us but if you can't accept me as a friend, take me as a prisoner." Zuko got down on his knees raising his hand in the air. Submitting. He was crazy!

"Zuko. Let's just go."

"Yeah listen to your little girlfriend." I shot an evil glare at Sokka, he flinched. Zuko and I walked out of the temple.

It was night time by the time we got to where we set up time camp.

"How could I be so stupid? I actually thought they would let me join there group!" Zuko said sitting on the floor running his finger through his hair. I hooked my fingers under his chin and brought his face into level with mine. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Zuko, they'll come around. They have to, you were right. They do need you. Just get some rest; I'll go get some firewood."

I walked deeper into the woods just picking random twig, I didn't realize before how much my back and around my chest ached. It was very dull, mostly sore if anything. Whatever, I probably pulled a muscle or something. But it still bothered me, I started to go back to the tent, hoping would find Zuko asleep. But I saw fire burning the nearby trees.

"Zuko!" I ran in jumping through the flames. I saw Zuko lying in the middle, just lying there! I ran over to him dropping to my knees.

"Zuko? Zuko, are you okay? Speak to me!"

"I'm fine Kya." He said getting up. "Just…Why am I so bad at being good?"

"Whoa, calm down. Just tell me what happened."

"The blind girl came here, and I thought she was an intruder…so I- I attacked!"

"Zuko it was out of self-defense…It'll be all right. Now c'mon get some rest. You look exhausted." I pushed him onto the ground and he pulled me down with him. I tucked my head into his chest. I felt Zuko stroking my hair. "Go to bed Zuko." That was the last thing I said before I feel asleep.

The next morning I could feel Zuko shaking me.

"Kya, Kya! Wake up." My eyes shot open.

"I'm up, I'm up. What's wrong?"

"I just saw a guy from the fire nation. He was heading to the temple!"

"Let's go!"

We started running toward the temple.

"I'll stop him! You get them out of the temple."

"Right!" When I reached the base of the temple I shot fire out of my hands, propelling me up to the temple. I saw them all hiding behind a fountain. They must have seen him already. A piece of stone was hurdling toward them. I jumped onto of the fountain, shooting the stone. I looked down at them.

"If you haven't noticed you're being attacked! Don't just stand there let's go!"

They all nodded. We were all shooting random elements at him, but nothing was working. I looked around for something I could use so we could hopefully get him. I saw a boomerang hanging from Sokka's belt. It was worth a shot. I grabbed it form his belt ad shot it to the side. I watched it go to the side, swinging around hitting the guy in the neck just before he could make one more shot. The shot backfired on him causing that part of the temple to collapse. Oh no…Zuko…

"Totally unfair!" I heard Sokka crying from behind me. "The boomerang works for her!" I ran over ledge franticly looking for Zuko. My heart soared when I saw him climbing back up. I grabbed him, pulling him up. I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh thank god!" We pulled apart when we heard Aang talking.

"Zuko, Kya I never thought I'd being saying this but…Thank you."

"Hey, what about me, I was my boomerang." Sokka said flexing his muscles. I glared at him.

"I didn't do a good job explaining myself yesterday. I've been thought a lot in the past few years. It's had its ups," He said taking my hand, "and it's downs. It's been hard. But going through all this I've realized something. I thought I lost my honor, and somehow my father could bring it back. But I know now honor is something you have to get back yourself, but choosing to do the right thing. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, And I can do that by teaching you fire bending."

Aang was quite, until he started smiling. "I'd like you to teach me." Wow, this day should go down in history. For once everything went right. After all this, they showed us to our room. Zuko was looking around the room. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around him and placing my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you.

_**A/N Hey guys, as you can see we're nearing the end of this series. There are going to be about 8-10 more chapters. So I was thinking about starting a new fanfiction for the Legend of Korra and the pairing would be OC/Mako but there's one problem and its name is Asami Sato. God I hate her! So until I sort that out I've been considering is a sequel for this fic…that's where I need your help. If you guy want a sequel tell me! If you have any ideas tell me! I will hear anything! Please and thank you –Shay **_


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Zuko, Aang and I were sitting in an open space in one of the temples. We were starting Aang's fire bending training today. This was going to be interesting. I was still extremely tired, but I had to stay up here and make sure they didn't burn the temple off the cliff.

"I know your nervous, but remember fire bending itself isn't something to fear." Zuko started.

"Okay, Not something to fear." Aang said sighing.

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like and angry komodo rhino!" Zuko said making Aang screamed.

"Zuko! You'll scare him! Aang, fire bending isn't like water bending. You can't just 'be calm' and 'let the water flow' and all that crap, you have to control it without losing it."

"C'mon let's see what you got, any amount of fire you can make."

Aang got up and took a deep breath. He thrust his fists creating a small puff of smoke.

Aang grinded. "Maybe I need little more practice, perhaps a demonstration."

"Good idea." Zuko grunted and punched his fist in the air, creating the same amount of fire Aang did. None. Aang started clapping.

"What was that?" Zuko snapped. "That was the worst thing I've ever seen."

"I thought it was nice." I said trying to humor him. He continued punching with no luck.

"Why is this happening?"

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang suggested. I got up getting into the same position as Zuko. A huge blast of fire, I nodded my head no.

"Hey jerks!" We all turned to see Sokka walking in eating an apple. "Mind if I watch you three jerks doing you jerks bending."

"It's funny. Yue thought I could be a jerk sometimes too." Whoa, that shocked even me. It made me nervous how easily that came out. Just using my sister's name in vain like that, when I really don't know what happened to her.

"Take it easy, I was just kidding around. I came to tell you that diner is ready. " We started walking, behind Sokka to the main platform, but I noticed Zuko wasn't with us.

"Zuko are you coming?" I asked with concern.

"No. I'll come down later."

We were having rice for diner, and that'd be fine on any other night. But not tonight. The smell was horrid. What does rice even smell like? I don't know; I just know I don't like it. Katara offered me a bowl but I turned it down, knowing whatever went down was definitely coming back up.

"Guys!" Zuko marched in. "I lost my stuff!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't touch your stuff." Toph said defensively.

"I'm talking about my fire bending. It's gone." Katara started laughing.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I hope your realize what he's saying!" Everyone wasn't staring at me. I stroked my braid self-consciously. "Aang doesn't have a fire bending teacher." I said quietly.

"Kya can't you teach me?"

"I would, but I was born in the water tribes. I might be a fire bender but it doesn't come as naturally to me, and I'm not as good as Zuko."

"Try getting you power from a different source. I'm guessing it was fueled from anger, now you just don't have the anger to fuel it anymore. I suggest the original source." Toph said picking at her rice.

"Yeah, well that was the dragons, and they've been excite for a long time." I could tell Zuko was upset. "But maybe there another way." We all looked at him questioningly.

"The first people to learn from the dragons were the sun warriors. They died off hundreds of years ago. But there civilization isn't too far from where we are now."

"Maybe we can go there. You know, just walk around." Aang suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I said. "We leave in the morning!" I jumped, then immediately felt sick and gagged. Which Zuko didn't fail to notice.

"No, we're leaving. As in Aang and I." Zuko said sitting down. "Kya, you've been over-exerting yourself. You're not going." Zuko said sternly. I got up and pulled Zuko into the back, then into our room.

"Zuko, I'm not a child you can't tell me I'm not going." I said crossing my arms.

"Kya, you _exhausted_! I can tell by just looking at you. You can barely keep your eyes open." He was right. I could feel my eyes dropping. "You've been sick for a while. You need to relax."

"Fine." I said throwing my arms up. "I won't go." I fell onto the bed. Zuko sat down next to me.

"Kya, I'm doing this because I care about you."

I sighed. "I know…" I said leaning into him.

"Good. Now go to bed."

"Yes, Sir." I said jokingly.

I groped around beside me looking for Zuko. He wasn't there. I shot up and looked beside me. A folded piece of paper was there. I unfolded and read it.

_Kya-_

_ I left with Aang to go to the ruins. We'll be back by sunset. _

_ I love you. _

_ -Zuko_

This is like the first day I'll be away from Zuko. I guess that's a good thing. Giving your partner space is key in any relationship. I walked out into the temple. Katara was doing something with her hair loopy things, Toph was picking her toes, and no one else was there. That was until Sokka came running over to me.

"Kya! It's our turn to go hunting. C'mon let's go." Well that was blunt. I shrugged and followed him into the forest.

We went into the forest; Sokka abruptly put his arm in front of me in a very spastic motion stopping me from walking. There was a rabbit, nibbling at some grass a couple of feet in front of us.

"I can already smell it cooking." Sokka said quietly, as he was drooling. He pulled out his boomerang and was about to chuck it at the rabbit. But I stopped him. I shook my head no. I guided his arms downward giving him a perfect angle on the rabbit. With a light push from me, Sokka flung the weapon from his hand. It flung around killing the rabbit.

"No fair!" Sokka shouted. "Once again the boomerang works for you!" I said nothing, just staring at his outburst. He immediately calmed down.

The next couple of hours were extremely awkward, neither of us saying anything. Until Sokka broke the silence.

"So Kya, if you don't mind me asking. How did you fall for Zuko? I mean you seem sane, and Zuko is just…_Zuko._"

I laughed. "Zuko is a handful. But I guess I fell for him the same way Yue fell for you. She fell in love." Sokka nodded. "Uh…Sokka? Speaking of Yue. What really did happen to her?" I never found out what happened, I just knew she was dead. I feel I have the right to know how it happened.

Sokka stiffened. "I remember seeing you leave just before the Fire Nation _really _attacked. They came to the Koi pond." Sokka looked down. "They killed the white Koi fish."

My eyes widened with shocked. "The moon spirit?" Sokka nodded.

"Well, Yue knew when she was younger she was touched by the moon spirit." I remember that, I was barely three. "So she said _'I was made to lead this tribe. This is my duty.'" _ I told her that just before I left… "I tried to stop her...But her mind was set…She took the fish in her hands, and just like that. She was gone. But I swear when I look up at the moon, I can see her. She is watching over us."

A tear streamed down my face. I have never been more proud of Yue in my life. She did what I failed to do, take care of our people. I always knew she was what was best for the tribe, and she proved my right.

"C'mon." Sokka said flinging a bag of meat over his shoulder. "We should get back; Zuko and Aang are probably back already." I nodded.

We walked back to the temple, and I automatically walked into our room. Zuko was looking out the window. I walked up behind him and kissed him on his cheek.

"How'd it go?" I asked leaning into him also looking out the window.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "My fire bending is back and stronger than ever! Y'know everything has been going good recently. I feel like there's someone up there watching over us."

I gazed up at the moon. "I'm getting that feeling to."

_** A/N Hey guys, first of all that you so much for the reviews and alerts it's truly flattering and much appreciated. So a lot of people have requested a sequel and that's great, but right now I need some ideas, I'm at a total lost. If there are no idea that means there is no sequel. And if there's a squeal it changes the way the last chapter is written, so I need to know fast. If you have an idea, just tell me! I might use it. I will hear anything. So if anyone has any suggestion even if it's just for like one chapter tell me! Thanks guys. –Shay **_


	21. Chapter 21

The moon was shining down on us. We were all sitting by the fire, as Zuko was making tea.

"No one makes tea like uncle, hopefully I learned some things." Zuko said handing out the small cups. "Hey do you want to hear my uncle's favorite tea joke."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I like jokes."

"Well I forgot the rest of it, but the punch line leaf my alone, I'm bushed!" Hey Iroh told me that one. I started laughing. Everyone was staring at me.

"I heard that one before…"

"Hey Zuko, can I talk to you?" Sokka asked when Zuko got to him. Zuko nodded and they both left the room.

Just as they were leaving, so did I. I went into our room.

I sat on the bed, and then I noticed someone in the doorway. I thought it would be Zuko, but I was more than shocked when I saw Katara.

"Hi…" I said skeptically.

"I just want to know. You're the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. What are you doing with some guy from the fire nation?" She spat out the last part.

I chuckled. "That question has been coming up a lot lately. I'm not with _some guy _from the Fire Nation. I'm with Zuko."

"But he's Fire Nation!" She was getting angry. "He attacked your home! He-"

"No, he didn't. Bad people did, and there are people like that everywhere."

"Forget it." She said storming out the door. This wasn't over.

The next morning I noticed Zuko wasn't by me again. He didn't come to bed last night; I guess he stayed up to help Aang with his fire bending. I better go get them. I walked outside, Aang was there. Zuko wasn't, neither was Sokka… Aang, Toph and Katara were standing by Appa. Katara had a note in her hand.

"What's up guys?"

"Zuko and Sokka said we need meat. They went fishing." Aang explained.

"Wait, Sokka and I just went hunting yesterday…" They all shrugged. I looked at Katara; she was looking at me slightly pissed off. We needed to talk.

"Katara, come here. I want to show you something." She reluctantly followed me into my room. "Now, Zuko doesn't even know I have this, nor does my father or anyone else for that matter. So this stays between us. Okay." She nodded. "I took this from my father before I left." I grabbed my bag from under the bed and pulled out a tightly folded piece of cloth.

"So, you hate the fire nation, and all people in it. No exceptions right? Because they took your mother away from you." She nodded. "Well the Water Tribes did the same thing to me." She looked at me in shock. I unfolded the cloth there was a gold necklace with a sea raven on it.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. This was my mother's, they took it away from her when the imprisoned her. My father found out she was Fire Nation so they locked her up, then my father couldn't stand the sight of her, saying he lied to her, betrayed her and stuff like that. My father never told me what they did her but I always assumed the worst. This all happened before I was even a week old. The worst part is I know my father loved my mother. Why would he keep this if he didn't? But he let a blind hatred ruin his life. My mother never did anything, she was innocent, she was just born there." I looked over to Katara, tears were brimming her eyes. "Now, I could hate the whole Water Tribe, or I could hate the person who did this to me. Every tribe had bad people who make bad decisions. Now the Fire Nation does have them in abundance but you can't hate all of them…just think about that." Katara started crying.

"I'm sorry, Kya." She cried in to my shoulder. I tried to calm her down.

"Don't be sorry, you have _every right_ to be angry. But the monster who killed your mother, was just one person. Not a whole nation. Now c'mon let's grab some lunch, I'm starving." As soon as we got up, I immediately clenched my stomach and ran for a waste bin expelling the content of my stomach.

"Kya, are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm a healer; I learned when I was in the Northern Water Tribe. Are you sure you don't want me to make sure everything is alright?" I thought about it. I have been sick for a while, maybe I should get it checked out, though it's probably just a virus or something.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I lay down on the bed and lifted my shirt slightly up, just below my chest. She bended some water over my stomach. I won't lie, it did feel really weird.

"Wow this is…_amazing._" Katara cooed.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"It's like…a tiny heartbeat."

"My stomach had a heart beat?" I asked dumbly.

"No Kya!" Katara said smiling. "You're Pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

Wow…That wasn't my swiftest moment…Wait.

Oh. My. God.

I'm pregnant! How? Well I know how…Just…How! This isn't possible.

"I can't have a kid! We're in the middle of a war!" I got up and started pacing back and forth. "This is crazy! Wait. I've been stressing my body for like ever! What if I hurt it! I can't have Zuko worrying now! Oh my god. Zuko! What will say? What will he want it? What if he leaves me?"

"Kya, Kya. Calm down. Now, more than ever, is not a good time to stress, have a seat." She said guiding me to sit down. "Zuko loves you, and I'm positive Zuko will love the baby just as much. You guys will be great parents." Katara said placing her hand on my back trying to comfort me. "And the heart beat seemed fine when I heard it." That made me smile.

"I guess your right…"

"I know I'm right."

"Just Katara, can you do me a favor."

"Of course."

"Don't tell anyone, especially Zuko."

"What Why?"

"I don't anyone to worry; they need to focus on winning this war. I can't get in the way of that. If you think about it, I'm really doing this for our child. We need to end this war, so he, or she, is not born into this. I _refuse_ to let that happen."

"Okay, now get some rest. It's been a long. I'll be in with dinner later."

"Thanks Katara." I said smiling at her. I dug my head into the pillow. "I really want some seal jerky." I heard Katara laughing as she walked out the door.

Just as promised Katara came up with dinner, and the next couple of day went like this. Katara refused to let me out of bed, it drove me insane! So when I heard my name being called from outside, I sprinted out.

"Whoa." A giant war blimp was outside, Zuko and Sokka were in front of it.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. "I brought you back a surprise." He moved to the side. A large man and a smaller girl walked out of the blimp. The girl went to Sokka and put her arm around him.

"Dad." Was the only thing Katara said, She ran into his arms, when they pulled away she guided him over to me.

"Kya, this is my father Hakoda. Dad this is Kya, she's from the Northern Water Tribe she's Chief Arnook's daughter."

"It's an honor sir." I said bowing slightly.

"Please the honor is mine."

Then Katara motioned toward Sokka and that girl. "That's Suki, Sokka's girlfriend." I nodded. "But maybe you should get back to bed." Katara said giving me a knowing look. I nodded.

I turned around, and Zuko was right behind me. He took me in his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"Where did you go?"

"A Fire Nation war prison."

"What! How can you say that so calmly? You could have gotten hurt, or killed, or imprisoned! How could you be so stupid?" I started yelling at him.

"Kya, you know I can protect myself. What's with the sudden excessive concern?" He gave me a weird look.

"Nothing, I Just really need you Zuko." I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. A tear started streaming down my face. Zuko pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" He said brushing the tear away with is thumb.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm just happy to see you." I lied through my teeth. I was happy to see him but, everything else is wrong! I'm pregnant, there's a war going on, and I can't tell anyone _because _of the war, and I'm lying to my fiancé. Right now is one of those moments I really wish I had a mom.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sweat was running down my back. I was lying on my back with my knees up. There was a was a horrible cramp through the pit of my swollen stomach. I propped myself up and looked around as the cramps continued. I looked around and Zuko was standing several feet away from me, glaring. _

_ "Zuko?" I said sheepishly as another cramp hit hard._

_ "I never wanted this." He stated very bluntly. _

_ "What?" I questioned. "Zuko…You can't go, I need you." I have never felt so vulnerable in my life. _

_ "I don't give a crap." He spat out. "I __never__ wanted this, this is all on you." Zuko started to walk away. No, no, no, this isn't happening. _

_ "Zuko! You can't do this to me!" He didn't respond, another cramp came over me causing me to scream. "Zuko! Zuko! Zuko…"_

I shot up, practically screaming. My chest was heaving up and down, as cold sweat ran down my neck. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Kya, what's wrong?" I turned to see sitting up, he was looking at me with concern in his face. I started sobbing right into his chest; he wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. I just continued to sob.

"Kya? What happened?" He pulled me so I was looking into his eyes. "Tell me." After what just happened, I need to know whether he wanted this baby or not. I needed to know now.

"Zuko, I'm…I'm…" There was a loud crash outside. We both scrambled outside, everyone else was already out there. A whole fleet of Fire Nation was rising into the air, throwing bombs down on us.

"Azula." Zuko hissed. Aang used his staff to close the shades around us, preventing the bombs from coming in, as Toph earth bended a whole in the wall.

"C'mon we can get out through here!" She shouted. We we're all about to run in, then I realized Zuko wasn't next to me. I looked behind and Zuko was running the opposite way.

"Zuko what are you doing!" I shouted at him.

"This is a family business. I need to handle this." He's an idiot! He's going to get himself killed! He can't.

"Zuko, you can't go! I need you." I stood there in shock at my words.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." I just stood there as he ran out into battle.

Sokka and Katara came up running behind me. "We need to go!"

"Guys we have a problem." We all looked at Aang. "Appa is not going underground."

"We can't fly out of here." Katara stated.

"We're going to have to find another way." Sokka stated. He turned around. "Dad, you take the others and go. We'll see each other again. I promise." He hugged his dad, so did Katara. After they all left Katara, Suki, Toph, Sokka, Aang and I all got on to Appa.

"There's a lot of fire in that direction, is this a good idea?" Suki questioned. Appa took off; we flew right into the fleet. Bombs were flying directly toward us. I leaned over the edge of the saddle franticly looking for Zuko. On top one of the airships blue and red fire were clashing together, Oh no. Azula and Zuko were free failing through the air.

"Aang," I shouted. "Turn Appa around, Zuko's over there."

"Got it." We took a sharp turn flying under Zuko. Sokka and I reached our hands up and pulled Zuko onto Appa. He was still looking at Azula who was still falling.

"She's…She's not going to make it." Just as he said that she produced fire from her hands and feet flying through the air.

"And of course she does." Zuko sighed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered into his ear.

"I told you I'd be fine."

We rode for a few more hours, once the sun started setting we decided to land. We landed on a cliff side. We set up camp and are now sitting around in a little fire.

"Wow," Aang started. "Camping, it really does feel like old times."

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could chase you guys around a couple of time." Everyone chuckled, everyone except Katara. She let out a stiff _"Ha, Ha, Ha." _

"Well C'mon, to Zuko!" Sokka started he said raising his cup. "Who knew after all the times he'd try to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero!"

"To Zuko!" We all responded. Zuko looked touched; it was good to see him smile.

"Thanks guys," Zuko started. "I don't deserve this."

"No kidding." Okay well it seems that I could get Katara onto _my_ side, but not Zuko's. She got up and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko said following her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I wish _I _knew."

The rest of the gang decided to turn in, I waited for Zuko. When he came back he automatically said were going to Sokka's tent.

Zuko opened the flap for me, and after what I saw I almost vomited, and I'm positive it wasn't from the pregnancy.

Sokka was lying on his stomach, his hair out and a rose in his mouth. I sat down, looking down, as Zuko sat next to me. "Why hello…" He turned to look at us, and then choked on the rose.

"Zuko, Kya! I wasn't expecting anyone else." Sokka said spitting the rose out of his mouth.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko said.

"What's on your mind?"

"Your sister, she hates me. She won't tell my why though," Zuko explained.

"Katara doesn't hate anyone, maybe a few people in the Fire Nation." We both game him a knowing look. "Oh yeah…"

"Sokka, this may seem out of nowhere, but I want to know what happened to your mother." Sokka and I both looked taken back.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Every time she has yelled at me she mentions her mother. I think she links her anger with that to me." So I didn't get through to her…Or she couldn't get over the fact that he chased them around the world and tried to capture Aang.

"When we were young there was a fire nation raid, our father went out to fight, and Katara went to mom. I went to go help dad but before I could make a move they were gone. I thought we beat them all, but then I went back home. Our mom was dead."

"Do you remember anything about the fleet that raided?"

"Uh…Yeah." Sokka said trying to remember. "Sea Ravens. The flags had Sea Ravens on them." Sea Ravens? My mother's necklace had a Sea Raven on it…

"That's the sign of the Southern Raiders." Wait…Maybe they could know where my mother is! I don't think it's a coincidence that my mother's necklace is the same sigh as a Fire Nation Navy fleet! They could know if she's really dead or alive! My heart was pounding by now and Zuko somehow noticed it.

"Kya, you okay?"

"Uh…Yeah. I think I'm going to go to bed, yeah I'm going to go to bed." I got up and sprinted to my tent.

Okay I need to think this through…Knowing Zuko he's going to take Katara to fine these people…I have to go with them. I legit have to. Katara's going to go to avenge her mother; I have to go learn about mine!

It's settled, I'm going.

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had my first regents so I've been studying like a mad women! But as of today I have two more tests so chapters should be coming out faster. But there's one other thing. If you read my reviews on this story you will have noticed I have gotten my first bad review but honestly I'm perfectly fine with it. I take it more as a way that I can fix my writing, so anyway. I'm looking for some help, everything they said was true! Most of you have probably noticed my grammar isn't the best, so I'm looking for someone to help with that, and who could also help with plot and stuff. I hate the 'beta reader' thing on FanFiction so I'll most likely give you the e-mail I made for this account. If you interested please PM! I really need some help! You'd be like the best person in the world if you could help me! Please and thank you -Shay**_


	24. Chapter 24

I waited all day for this. It was nighttime. I was dressed in all black, waiting in Appa. Katara and Zuko tried to leave this morning but after a small dispute it failed. They had to come eventually, I know they will. I sat cross legged patiently waiting. I am going to find out about my mother today. I have never been more determined about anything.

I heard Zuko and Katara talking, they were coming up.

"Kya?" They both said at the same time slightly hushed.

"I'm coming with you." I said boldly. "I think these people might know about my mother. Like where she is, if she's still alive…" They both looked at me in shock.

"Kya, are you sure you should be doing this in your _condition?"_ Katara asked giving me a skeptical look.

"It's not a condition." I snapped. Being pregnant is not a condition…right? I don't know.

"Kya, you have someone relying on you!" Katara looked slightly pissed.

"Well maybe I need someone to rely on! Some who has been through this before! Because I don't think you or Toph has!" Katara looked taken back.

"Am I missing something?" We both looked at Zuko, he looked back at me. "Condition?"

"Oh, well! Umm…!" What do I say? What do I say? "I told Katara about the engagement!" I said giving him the biggest, fakest smile ever.

"What?" They both exclaimed. I gave Katara a look saying _'just go with it'._

"So that's why I need my mother! Y'know someone to rely on…Who has been through this before…Girl stuff." I was lying through my teeth.

"Whatever." He bought it!

"C'mon let's just go." Katara said, as she took Appa's reins in hand. "Yip Yip." We took off into the air.

"Okay, first we need to find a Fire Nation communication tower. They'll have the location of the Southern Raiders. There's one just west of here." Zuko explained.

"Got it."

Just as Zuko said, there was tower on a small island in the middle of the ocean. We landed on the side of the island so Appa wouldn't be seen.

We started climbing up the side of the mountain. We crawled through the main bunker of the tower, and then we heard someone walking through the halls. We started to panic. I looked around and saw an air vent.

"Up there!" I told them pointing to the vent. Zuko melted the vent off. He helped Katara up into it, then me. He fallowed quickly behind us. We gently started crawling, until we reached another vent.

"We need to get down there." Zuko whispered to us. We looked down to see a man writing on a map. Katara water bended the ink so it fell over and spilled on him, he walked out of the room. That's when we went through the vent into the room. Zuko started to examine the map.

"Southern raiders, Southern Raiders…There! By Whale Tail Island!" That's where we were heading to next. We sneaked out the tower and made our way to Appa, we set south toward Whale Tail Island.

A couple of hours later Zuko fell asleep on Appa, but Katara was still guiding Appa.

"You should get some rest Katara, we'll be there soon."

"No, _you_ should get some rest." She said slightly irked. "You don't ewant to stress out the baby." I sighed.

"Katara, The reason im doing this is _for_ my baby. Zuko and I haven't exactly had great parental figures in our lives, but my mother could be different. If she is still alive she could help us. I don't know the first thing about raising a child. I need all the help we can get."

"You could get help if you'd tell Zuko." Okay, this conversation is over.

A few hours later after Zuko woke up we saw a single ship in the ocean.

"There are sea ravens on that ship." Zuko pointed out.

"Let's go." Appa flew over the ship. Zuko, Katara and I jumped onto the ship attacking everyone in sight.

We ran into the bunker, attacking everyone in out way, and then we reached a big medal door.

"This is it." Zuko stated. "Are you guys ready?" We both nodded. We knocked the door down. The man in there automatically started bending at us, but Zuko and I were deflecting it. We all kept bending, until the man just stopped. Zuko and I looked at each other in confusion. The man looked as if he was possessed. We looked at Katara. She was controlling him…It's, It's not possible. She was bending his blood.

"Look, I didn't do anything!" The man stated.

"Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water tribe." Zuko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please!" He pleaded. "I don't know!"

"Don't lie! Look her in the eye and tell her what you did!" Zuko snapped.

"That's not him." Katara said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive."

"Who was captain of the Southern Raiders before you?" Zuko asked pushing him down harder into the floor.

"You must be looking for Yon-Rha. He lives in the eastern part of the Fire Nation! Now please, let me go!"

"Wait!" I shouted. I showed him my mother's chain. "Does this necklace mean anything to you?" I asked giving him a stern look.

"Yon-Rha wore one just like it, so did his second in command Kameko! That's all I know." I looked at Zuko and Katara we all nodded. We ran off the ship, Appa was waiting for us. WE set off back toward the fire nation. Kameko…that was her. I just know it!

A few hours later we were in the Fire Nation, it was raining. We found Yon-Rha, and we were following him. He was wearing the same chain as my mothers.

"C'mon let's go." Zuko said. We ran down and started fire bending at him. He put up a valiant effort, but it failed. Zuko was holding him back; Katara was getting in his face.

"Do you know who I am?" She spat at him.

"No…I don't."

"You better remember! As if your life depended on it!" I think it does…

"Wait, you're that little water tribe girl."

"Yeah…Well im not a little girl anymore." Katara stopped the rain from falling and turned them into to mini icicles. All pointed at him. Zuko backed away from him, leaving him on the ground. Wow…Was she really going to do it?

Katara stood there intently looked at him shaking with fear on the ground. She wouldn't. I was right, she didn't do it. She flung the spears into his direction, but stopped just as they were about to impale him. She dropped the spears and turned her back.

"Kya, go head. Do whatever you need to do." I stood there shocked but listed to her. I ran up to him, as Zuko took hold of him again.

I showed him my necklace. "Tell me everything you know about this necklace." I demanded of him.

"That was…That was Kameko's! Wait…You're Kya?"

"How do you know me?" This just got weird.

"I gave her that necklace when she was promoted to second in command! A few years before I invaded the Southern Water Tribe, she requested an invasion of the _Northern _Water Tribe. Of course the Fire Lord approved of it, the invasion of a major city but she always said it was more personal matter…She needed her Kya back. I thought she was insane, but not anymore… During the invasion she was capture by Water Tribe soldiers. A few days later after the invasion failed we god a message…telling us of her death…"

I was hyperventilating…My own people killed my mother… The thought was always in the back of my mind but I never wanted to believe it…Oh my god…The world started going fuzzy.

"Kya…Kya!" I heard Zuko shouting my name. The world went black.

I woke up with a splitting head ache. I sat up and saw Katara sitting next me.

"Katara? Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"Ember Island. We came while you were still out, you feinted," Oh yeah…It's all coming back now. "I checked on the baby, it's okay. I didn't tell Zuko, but he's worried about you. You should go speak to him."

"I'll speak to him later. Are you okay?" I asked turning to face her.

"I'm fine…" She said sniffling.

"No your not…" I wrapped my arms around her as she started tearing up.

"I wanted to do it! I wanted to take all my anger out on him. But I couldn't! I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it, or strong enough not to."

"Katara, what you did out there was the most noble thing I have ever seen. Anyone could have easily taken his life after what he did, but to turn away like that was brave. You knew nothing good would have come out of killing him, you're one of the strongest people I know." She pulled out of my arms.

"You have the same name as my mother Kya, you remind of her. Just knowing the right thing to say, and caring deeply for the one's you love." I smiled as she said that. "You're going to be a great mother." She said getting up and walking away. My smile faded away. At least one of us thinks so.


	25. Chapter 25

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire lord in his own house?" Katara asked. We were on Ember Island hiding in Zuko's old beach home.

"I told you," Zuko started. He just finished Fire bending practice so he was shirtless and sweating. He wiped his forehead off with a towel. "We haven't been here since out family was actually happy. That was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us." Just as he said that, Sokka and Suki came running in.

"You guys won't believe this! There's a play about us!" Sokka said showing us a poster entitled, _The Boy in the Iceberg_.

"We were in town and we found this poster."

"What? It's not possible."

"Listen to this." Sokka started reading the poster. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new play write from director Paun Tin, Who scoured the globe in search of information about the Avatar. From the icy South Pole, to the heart of Ba Sing Se. He sources include singing nomads, prisoners of war, pirates and an extremely knowledgeable cabbage merchant. Brought to you by the well-known Ember Island Players."

"Ugg!" Zuko groaned. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _'Love amongst the Dragon'_ every year."

"Do you guys really think it's good for use to attend a play about ourselves?" I asked.

"Kya, Kya, Kya. You weren't here when our team did stuff like this almost every day! This is the time wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

"Okay…"

That night we all went to the theater, we went up into the balcony seats. I sat down between Zuko and Kya.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing!" Toph complained.

"Don't worry." Katara said. "I'll tell your feat what's going on." As we took our seats, the curtain started to open.

Two actors were sailing in a boat in a very crappy set. I guess that's Sokka and Katara… The actors started speaking.

_"Sokka, my only brother we constantly roam these southern seas but yet, we find nothing fulfilling!" _

_"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving!"_ This was going to be interesting…

_"Is food the only thing you can think about?"_

_"I'm trying to get out of my mind, and into my mouth! I'm starving!"_ Oh god…

_"Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, but yet known has come."_ The actress was moving dramatically around the stage. _"Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope is all we have. And we must never relinquish it even in our dying breath."_ The actress started wailing.

"This is just ridiculous!" The real Katara stated. We all let out little chuckles.

A giant orb rose from the middle of the stage with a shadow of what looked to be a gingerbread boy with an arrow taking up most of his head.

_"What's that?"_ "Sokka" exclaimed.

_ "It seems to be a boy tapped in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years!"_

_"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" _

_"WATERBEND! HIYA!"_ The actress screamed flailing her arms in the air. What came out of the iceberg did resemble Aang in a way…but had one _minor _difference.

_"I'm the avatar here to spread joy and peace around the world! Yip Yip!" _It was a woman. We all started cracking up, except Aang, but stopped when a _thing_ meant to be playing Appa popped up out of nowhere slightly scaring us.

_"You're filling me with such hope, it's making me tearbend!"_ The actress playing Katara said dropping to her knees sobbing.

_"My stomach is empty its make me tear bend! I need meat!"_ With both actors crying, they went to a blackout. The best part so far.

When the lights went back on there was Fire Nation ship with two actors playing Iroh and Zuko. The Zuko actor look _a little _like Zuko, except the scar was on the wrong side and wait…was that a ponytail?

"You had a ponytail?" I asked Zuko smirking. He hid his face in his hands flushing while I started laughing hysterically!

The story continued, Aang found Momo, Sokka met Suki…and wore a dress, they met an insane king, they got attacked by pirates, Zuko capture Aang but some guy, wearing the same blue mask Zuko wore in Ba Sing Se, saved Aang…Confused much? Katara hooked up with some boy named Jet…I had to ask her about that one… They flew over the great divide. Then they got to Sokka and Yue…I looked up at Zuko and gave him a very skeptical look.

"You made out with my sister?" I asked slightly disgusted.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to watch!" He shushed me.

Yue turned into the moon spirit and the Fire Nation was attacking. This is when I left… A single tear ran down my face. Zuko wrapped an arm around me in concern.

"I'm okay." I reassured him. Then Aang turned into some weird fish, water light thing and took down the whole Fire Nation. Damn, I had to give the kid credit.

When the actress playing Aang fell over the curtain closed signaling intermission. Finally!

We all sat on the stairs outside of the balcony.

"So far this intermission was the best part of the play!" Zuko spat out.

"Yeah! This writer thinks I'm and idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka said stuffing his face with some sort of jerky. Jerky…That sounds _really_ good right now.

"That's not you at all…" Suki said sarcastically.

"I know!" When he turned to acknowledge Suki I took a handful of the jerky out of the bag. Zuko gave me an odd look when I started shoving it in my mouth, but I could hear Katara giggling in the back. I looked behind me to see that she was giving me look, as if say _"And the cravings begin". _ I turned around just continuing to munch on the jerky.

"Hey, at least the Sokka character kinda looks like you! I'm not a woman!"

"I don't know twinkle toes…You are more in touch with you feminine side then most guys." Toph said. It was true… Aang growled.

"Relax Aang," Katara started. "It's not like I'm some over emotional, cry baby who makes over emotion speeches about hope all the time." Katara knows I love her dearly…but I had to disagree with her on that one. We all gave her an odd look. "What?"

"C'mon." Aang sighed. "We should get back in the show is starting."

The show picked up in the Earth Kingdom… I met Zuko in the Earth kingdom! I should be coming on soon! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

After Toph was introduced, it went back to Zuko and Iroh.

_ "Zuko, it's time we had a talk…about your hair! It's getting to unruly!" _

_"Maybe it's time we split up!"_ Zuko said flipping his hair and walking away.

"This is just before I met you…" The real Zuko whispered in my ear.

The actor Zuko walked across the stage. _"What do I do now? How will ever regain my honor?"_ The actor said almost failing to his knees.

_"I think I can help you." _A very sultry voice said off stage. A girl with long black hair, wearing way too little clothing walked on to the stage. She walked over to Zuko wrapping his arms around him. _"I'm Kya."_ She said slightly biting her bottom lip_. "You don't need honor. My love will be enough for you, and don't you dare tell me it's not. You can forget about the avatar just focus on me. Come with me…"_ She said pulling Zuko off stage. I'm going to be sick. I ran out of the balcony covering my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. When I was done I walked to the sinks, washed my hands, and looked into the mirror. I'm not some sleazy little girl…am I? I'm only 17, pregnant, and the father doesn't know… That's not that bad. Whatever.

When I walked back into the theater the people playing Zuko and Katara were in a sparkling room. I remember this! It was the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se. I sat down next to Zuko as the actors started to talk.

_"I have to admit Prince Zuko; I really do find you attractive."_ Excuse me?

_"You don't have to make fun of me!"_ Zuko spat out.

_"But I mean it, I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."_ This is not happening.

_"Wait I thought you were the Avatars girl?"_ And I thought at this point we were dating!

_"The Avatar! Why he's like a little brother to me! I could never think about him a romantic way. Plus he could never find out about __this__."_ They wrapped their arms around each other. They are just actor, they are just actors. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. Am I seriously crying? Damn hormones. Obliviously Aang wasn't taking this well either, he left the theater. Zuko saw me crying and put his hand on my thigh.

"You really think I would do that?" He asked me. I inhaled and shock my head no. I'm being ridiculous, they're just actors. The show dragged on for what seemed hours. I dozed of somewhere in the middle. I was woken up by Zuko shaking me.

"There's another intermission, let's go get some air." He said in a monotone. Something's wrong. I followed him, as he moped outside.

"Come one let's go outside." I said dragging him out of the playhouse. We walked down to the beach. "So what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I just had my whole past shoved in my face! How cruel I was to _everyone!_ And when I finally thought I was getting better I betray one of the few people who cared about me! I betrayed my Uncle!" He sat down in the sand. I kneeled next to him.

"Zuko, you said you just had your whole past shoved in your face."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"And it's just that. Your _past._ Zuko, it happed already there's nothing you can do about your past and your uncle will forgive you. Plus you still have your whole future ahead of you. Just think about it." I wrapped my arms around him. "You, _Fire Lord Zuko_, running the whole fire nation, ending this stupid war."

"Yeah…With you beside me." He said smirking. I looked down.

"Maybe some little princes or princesses running around." I peeked up at him, he looked taken back.

"Yeah…I guess in the future."

"Well the future is in about six or seven months…"

"Kya, what are you saying?" I looked up at him.

"Zuko, I'm pregnant."


	26. Chapter 26

He had a blank look on his face.

"Zuko?" I knew it! He wouldn't want it! I'm so stupid! Why did I tell him? I got up quickly and was about to run away. Then Zuko took my hand extremely gently.

"Kya, wait." He sat me down very gently in the sand. "Are you okay? Is the baby?"

I nodded. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since you went to the Boiling Rock…"

"Oh my god…" He ran his finger through his hair in a frustrated manner. He was mad at me! I knew it! God, I'm a horrible fiancé! Tears started brimming in my eyes. Zuko noticed; he wiped the tear from my eye. "Kya, don't cry. I just…I-Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me…us."

"And this is your solution?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "When we're planning on telling me?"

"I don't know…Just now, I guess." He sighed. I started crying more.

"Kya, I'm over-joyed, but you should have told me! What if my father attacked? What if you got hurt? What if you made it out alive but you over stressed the baby?" I just can't win here.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. Really, But if I did you'd be focusing on me and the baby, and you need to be focusing on winning this war so our child could grow up in a better place." Zuko sighed again. "But you are happy right?" I asked giving him a hopeful grin, He rolled his eyes, and let out a small grin.

"Of course I am. We should get going, the play is almost over." He got up first but before I could even move Zuko had his hands around my waist. He gently lifted me to my feet. Before I could start walking, he wrapped one arm around my waist; his other hand was on my arm supporting me. I looked up at him and gave him a skeptical look.

"I can walk Zuko." I said slapping his hand away; I laughed a little as he sighed.

The next morning I was in the kitchen with Katara who was getting some drinks for Aang and Zuko, who were practicing outside.

"So, Katara… I told Zuko." She almost dropped the watermelon.

"Thank god Kya!" She came over and gave me a hug. "I thought I was going to have to tell him." We both laughed.

We took the drinks outside. "Who wants a nice cold glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked.

"Oh! Me! ME! ME!" Aang went running toward us, but Zuko grabbed him by his collar.

"Your training isn't over!"

"Oh c'mon Zuko, take a break." Suki said.

"Fine." He let Aang go and he ran to Katara. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of lazy snail-slugs all day, go head!"

"Okay," I said walking up to him. "Let's do something crazy! Let's run the perimeter of the island, or bare back a Komodo Rhino!" Zuko looked at me very frustrated then sat me back down on the stairs. He then ran off in the other direction.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. I have a solution though! Beach Party!" That really wasn't a bad idea.

I went into the house, then into my room. I was about to de-robe but as soon as I saw my stomach I immediately ran to the mirror. I looked at my stomach from a profile view. It wasn't like…protruding or anything, but it defiantly looked like I gained some weight. When did this happen? It was like overnight. I looked at my stomach in amazement. _This is really happening_. I finally came back into reality. I put my robes back on and walked outside. I wasn't going to go out in a bathing suit. I already have Katara and Zuko on my back, so I am not risking the others finding out.

I walked outside to see Aang and Toph sand bending, Katara surfing on some ice, Suki lounging in the sun and Sokka making something… A dead lion turtle?

I walked over to him and stared in amazement. "Sokka, what the hell is that?" Toph and Aang came up behind me.

"Can't you see? It's Suki!" It took a couple seconds but we all started laughing hysterically.

"Suki, we will all understand if you break up with him." Toph said laughing.

"I think it's sweet." Suki says, Sokka runs over to her kissing her on the cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like- AHHH!" The sand sculpture exploded, sand going everywhere. We all ran back, I protectively put a hand on my stomach.

Zuko came down shooting fire at Aang. What the hell is he doing? Aang ran down the beach.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Aang asked dodging the fire.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Aang airbended his way up back to the house, with Zuko closely behind him.

Katara came back to shore. "What's going on?"

"Zuko ruined my sculpture of Suki! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

We all ran up the hill to try and catch Zuko. When we got up to the house Zuko was as falling from a giant hole in the wall while Aang was just standing there.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara yelled. I went over to help him up.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with all of you? How can you all just sit around and have beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?" Nobody said anything…Zuko did have a point. The comet that was going to make the Fire Nation the most powerful nation in the world was only three days away. "Why are you all looking at me funny?"

"Zuko, I've been planning to fight the Fire lord after it came." Aang explained.

"After? Aang if you wait there won't be a world left _to _save."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko inhaled deeply. "Before the invasion I went to a war meeting. That's when they informed me they were planning on attacking the Earth Kingdom _during _the comet. They're just going to burn it to the ground."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but this is just evil." Sokka commented.

"This can't be happening." I said.

"What am I going to do?" Aang looked at all of us for help. What could we possibly say?

"I don't know but whatever you do, you don't have to do it alone." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, if we fight the Fire Lord together we have a chance." Toph said.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way, together." Aang said smiling at us.

"Well with that said…Let's start training." Sokka said pulling out a watermelon. Over time I have learned it's better not to ask…


	27. Chapter 27

"Gather around team Avatar." Sokka said standing in front of a watermelon perched on a stick. "In or order to fight the Fire Lord, or in the case the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect." He stared drawing the dirt with a stick. "Ok so first Suki and I will draw his fire, and then Katara and Zuko will come in with some watery-hot offense. Then when the Melon Lord is distracted…BAM! Aang comes in with the final blow." I looked over to Aang, he was terrified.

"Hey, what about us?" Toph asked.

"Right now you and Kya are going to be the Melon Lords forces."

"So we get to chuck flaming rock at all of you?"

"Whatever it takes to make the training feel more realistic."

"Sweetness."

Toph and I went to the top of a hill. She bended some boulders while I set them on fire. She started laughing evilly. I think she's taking the Melon Lord thing a little too seriously.

We saw everyone besides Aang come in. I started shooting fire at them, as Toph bended rocks that look like Fire Nation soldiers. Toph threw a flaming boulder that almost hit Sokka.

"Hey! Watch it Toph!"

"I'm not Toph! I'm Melon Lord! Mwhahaha!" She is _so_ taking this too seriously. We continued shooting rocks and fire. Then Sokka shouted for Aang to come out.

Aang came flying out with his staff and was _about _to hit the melon but then he just stopped.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Do it already!"

"Take him out!"

"I-I can't." Aang chocked out. Toph and I went down to join the rest of the group.

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real thing you would have been killed!" Sokka started yelling at him.

"I can't do it. I didn't feel like myself. I can't take some else's life." Sokka pulled out his sword and cut the melon in half.

"That's how it's done." Sokka said as the two halves of the melon went tumbling to the floor.

The rest of the day was silent; no one dared to say are word after what happened today. We were all sitting in the court yard eating dinner, except for Aang who seated himself far away from us. I was really worried about the kid. Who could honestly put this much pressure on a twelve year old boy? He's way too young for this, but he's going to have to grow up soon I guess…

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara came in with a roll of paper in her hands. She unraveled it revealing a smiling baby. "Baby Zuko!"

I started laughing so hard I choked on the piece of jerky I was eating. Everyone was laughing except Zuko.

"Oh lighten up Zuko, I was only teasing."

"That's not me…That's my father." Wow…

"But he looks so sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet and innocent baby grew up to a monster. And the worst father in history." I took his hand in mine and offered him a soothing smile. He didn't return it.

"But he's still a human being." Aang chimed in.

"Are you really defending him?" Zuko asked.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a terrible person and the world would probably be better off without him. But there has to be another way, other than then taking his life."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I could glue bend! Then glue all this arms and legs together so he can't fire bend anymore!" Glue bend? Seriously?

"Yeah!" Zuko said in a mocking tone. "Then we can show him his baby picture then he'll turn good again!"

"Do you really think that could work?" Aang asked hopefully.

"No!" Zuko snapped.

Aang sighed. "This goes against everything the monks taught me. I can't just around wiping out people I don't like."

"I have to agree with Aang." I chimed.

"Are you serious Kya?" Zuko looked at me.

"If we all went around killing people we didn't like think about how this world be! That old man who was in the Southern Raiders would be dead, my father would have been dead, Sokka you didn't like Aang at first right? Aang would have been dead! Zuko, they didn't like you, you would have been dead!"

"Yeah but _were_ not the Avatar." Sokka chimed in. "I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive him."

"This isn't a joke Sokka! None of you understand the position im in!" Aang finally snapped.

"Aang were trying…It's just-"

"Just what Katara!"

"Were trying to help!"

"Then when you think of a way I can take down the Fire Lord without killing, tell me!" Aang stormed out of the room…

I sighed. "I think it's about time we called it a night. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

I sat in our room just staring out at the window. I heard Zuko come in and walk behind me.

"You had a point out there Kya."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said turning around to face him. I pulled him closer to me, and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "This could be are last night together, what if something happens to us tomorrow?" A tear streamed down my face.

Zuko wiped it away with his thumb. "This is _not _our last night together. Nothing will happen to either of us and Aang will do the right thing, he's a smart kid. Now come on, you need your rest." I usually would argue saying he doesn't have to baby me, but I was in no mood to argue. We got into bed; he wrapped his arm around me light resting his hand on my stomach. As soon as his hand touched me, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

The next morning we were finishing up packing all of our stuff in Appa so we could get going.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Sokka stated proudly.

"No it's not." We all looked at Toph. "Where's Aang?" Monkey Feathers! This is not happening. We all ran around looking for Aang. Zuko and I went to the beach area. We ran around just looking. I stopped in the middle of the beach.

"Zuko get over here!" He came running over.

"What is it?" I pointed to small footsteps in the ground.

"So he went swimming a never came back?" I asked.

Everyone else came running down from the house.

"He wasn't in the house but we found his staff." Sokka said showing us Aang's staff.

"He was here." Zuko said pointing to the footprints.

"Do you think he was captured?" Katara asked.

"No, there no signs of struggle." I said. "So what do we do now? He obviously left the island."

"I know who can help us find him." Zuko said grabbing Aang's staff.


	28. Chapter 28

We all boarded Appa and started flying toward the East.

"Zuko, why are we heading toward the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked.

"Just trust me."

An hour later we landed in the middle of a forest. There was a shack in front of us, you could hear the fighting going on from inside. We walked inside.

"Zuko, why are we here." I asked stepping closer to him as we walked in.

"June." He said pointing a beautiful girl with waist length black hair sipping tea.

"Who's June?" I asked crossing my arms, I don't know who she is but I already don't like her.

"Oh yeah…I remember her." Sokka said. "She's the girl with the giant mole."

"Her skin is flawless." I noticed.

"No, she's a bounty hunter with a mole she rides around on."

"The Shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's sent anywhere around the world."

We walked over to her. "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. I see you found your girlfriend." She said gesturing to Katara. I looked up at Zuko who was blushing. I looked away crossing my arms again and looking away. "So what do you want?"

"I need your help tracking down the Avatar again…"

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Zuko snapped. Now she was paying attention.

We walked outside and Appa was cuddling with what I guessed to be her shirshu.

"Ok, who has something with the Avatars scent on it?"

"I have his staff." Katara said pulling it out of Appa's saddle. She tossed it to June. This shirshu stared sniffing it and then sniffing around. But it ended up whining on the ground holding her nose.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means your friends gone."

"You mean like gone, gone."

"No, as in gone he doesn't exist."

"How can someone just disappear?" Suki asked.

"I don't know but I know who else can help us." Zuko said pulling out a smelly slipper.

"You kept you Uncles smelly slipper?" I asked.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph said. The shirshu sniffed it.

"Let's go." June said.

We all boarded Appa and followed June. We stayed close behind her for about an hour then in the distance you could see the walls of Ba Sing Se.

We landed in front of the wall. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"Your Uncle is somewhere beyond the wall, Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." At that she rode away.

"We should camp for the night." Zuko suggested. We all nodded.

We feel asleep on Appa, but were woken up when Toph started yelling.

"We're being ambushed!" We all got up and were ready to attack. Fire surrounded us, and then we saw a bunch of old men surrounding us. Wait was that Pakku? They all came down to our level. It was Pakku! Oh no…I gravitated to the back, behind Zuko. I was _never _in the mood to see _anyone_ from the Northern Water Tribe.

"What's going on?" Toph asked. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just old people…old _masters._" Katara explained. "Toph, Kya, Zuko and Suki I'd like you to meet Master Pakku, Master Jeong Jeong, King Bumi and Master Piandao. They have all helped us in some way on our journey."

"Wait how do you all know each other?" Sokka asked.

"Don't you know?" Bumi said chuckling. "All old people know each other."

"Were all part of the same secret organization." Piandao explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said.

"Correct Prince Zuko, your Uncle called us out for a very important mission."

"Is he here now?" Zuko asked eagerly.

"Yes, we'll take you to him." The invited us into the camp. I stayed behind Zuko, still trying to hide from Pakku, but it failed.

"Princess Kya? I thought that was you." I turned around.

"Hey…Pakku." We both bowed to each other. I felt Zuko put his hand on my waist.

"Oh Zuko, this is Master Pakku. He worked for my father. Why don't you go on and find your uncle. I'll catch up." He nodded then left.

"Princess where did you go? We all searched for weeks. Why did you go?"

"Well, my father and I had a…_revealing _conversation; I decided the Tribe was not a place for me so I left for the Earth Kingdom, I eventually met Zuko and now were here…" I said while walking.

"Your father was a mess after you left."

"Was he?" Good for him…

"He completely neglected our original decision to stay out of the war for as long as possible and now he's just sending troops out as if he doesn't care, with no preparation. He's no longer the leader the tribe needs. The tribe is falling apart." Oh my god… I never thought that would happen. "The other masters from the tribe and I tried to find you. I assume you know of Yue's untimely death, so you're next in line. Your father can no longer lead. You need to take throne." And to think I got away from all of that. I guess you can never really run away from your duties…But right now I need to think about other things, but also _my home_ needs me.

I might have never really fit in there and everyone there may have lied to me my whole life, but I was still born and raise there.

"Pakku…Right now I need to focus on helping the Avatar win this war…but I have learned a lot since I have left. I-I think I'm ready to take my place on the throne…" My stomach churned as I said that. I never thought those words would come out of my mouth. I felt a vile taste as the world left my tongue. Pakku let out a large smile.

"I've known since you were a little girl Kya, and you were always a rather…_different…_child." We both laughed. "But I knew great thing would come out of you…_Chief _Kya." He extended his arms, and I gladly went into them. We started to walk to the camp. It was amazing; I don't think I have ever felt lighter in my life. Though I would have never admitted it before, I think this is really what I'm meant to do. Wait…how do I tell Zuko?

_**A/N Hey guys. Okay, so guys I'm still taking suggestions for a sequel but let me make something clear, if I do a sequel it will not take place in Korra. I do plan on doing Korra fic, I already have one started it's called 'Voices' but the title might change but it has nothing to do with this series. Another thing is, to the person who left my most recent anonymous comment, the one who suggested ideas for future chapters. I really like your ideas but what do you mean by 'fights with Aang' like how and why? I really do appreciate the comment and I would really like to know more about it. If you could somehow get in contact with me like pm me or leave another comment I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading guys. R&R -Shay**_


	29. Chapter 29

"Prince Zuko should be in there." Pakku said pointing to a large tent.

"Thank you Pakku…For everything." I said smiling at him, he smiled back then left.

I sat outside the tent patiently waiting. As I was waiting I felt a sharp cramp go through my stomach…What the hell was that? It was gone as quickly as it came, so I just ignored it.

I must have dozed while waiting for Zuko, because the next thing I know Zuko and Iroh are looking over me. I scrambled to my feet.

"Iroh," I said bowing. "It's great to see you."

"That is the proper way to greet your elders, but how about a hug for your future uncle." He said smiling and taking me into his arms, I hugged him back. "And congratulations to you both for the new addition to our family." He said pulling away, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Thank you." We both said.

"Now come on, you both must be hungry. Let's get something to eat."

We all sat in a circle. Everyone was eating rice, except me, the smell still made me want to vomit.

"Uncle, you're the only one who can defeat the Father Lord."

"You mean the _Fire _Lord." Toph corrected him.

"That's what I said! We need you to come with us."

"No prince Zuko…I can't. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him, and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I could defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, history would see as more senseless violence. A brother killing a brother only to grab power. The only way to end this war the right way is for the Avatar to fight the Fire Lord."

"Then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked looking down into his bowl of rice.

"No, someone new must take the throne. An idealist with _unquestionable _honor, you must take it Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes."

"You have, you've struggled and suffered. But you've also found love, and followed your own path and you have restored your own honor. Only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try uncle."

"But what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked.

"Sozin's comet is coming, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy I once had a vision that I would take Ba Sing Se, Now only do I see that my destiny is to take it back. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so when the Fire Lord falls you are there to take the throne and restore peace and harmony. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula."

"Not alone. You need someone to help you."

"Your right…Kya, Katara, how'd you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"I would _love _to." I said smirking.

"It'd be my pleasure." Katara said also smirking.

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka chimed in.

"What do you think it is?"

"That, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop that airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does fight the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he need us." Toph said.

Iroh smiled at us all. "Let's get started."

Zuko and I were packing up Appa.

"Zuko, can we talk?" I asked continuing to place supplies on Appa.

"What's up?"

"Well Zuko since we meet we've been trying to regain you honor and I think it's about time I start trying to regain mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko, a few months ago I was a bratty kid who just constantly complained, and then I just left everyone who really loved me behind. They may have lied to me, but if you really think about they did it because they loved me and I just turned my back on them. It's about time I go back and take _my _throne in the Northern Water Tribe…" I looked up and Zuko nervously biting my bottom lip. Zuko pulled me into his arms.

"I'm proud of you Kya."

"I'm proud of you Zuko. You're going to be a _great _Fire Lord, and an even better father." This sentimental moment was ruined by another cramp shooting through my stomach again. I winced in pain.

"Kya, are you okay?" Zuko asked looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, it was just a cramp, but it's gone now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you guys ready?" Katara called up from Appa. We both nodded. We all got onto Appa. Katara was stirring and with a flick of the reigns we were off.

We started flying toward the Fire Nation Capital city, as we were flying the comet flew over our head. I have never seen anything more stunning…It was truly beautiful… It's odd to think that such a beautiful thing is about to be used for such evil. As the comet came directly over or head I could feel something rushing through my veins, I don't know what it was… just something. Zuko looked over to me.

"I can feel it too…it's the power from the comet."

"It's exhilarating." I was like I just had this sudden urge to fire bend as much fire as I could.

"It is…" Zuko said slightly distracted. Was he worrying about Azula?

"Zuko, don't worry. You can take Azula."

"I'm not worried about Azula, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father?"

"Don't worry about him, like you said Aang is a smart kid, he'll do what's right."

Zuko and I dozed off in the middle of our journey, and then Katara woke us up.

"We're almost there guys." Katara told us. We both nodded.

"Oh Zuko…"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case something _does_ happen to one of us…" I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately. When I finally let him go he looked a little stunned. "I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too…" He stammered out. We landed in the middle of the Fire Nation capital… This is it… 


	30. Chapter 30

Appa landed with a giant thud.

"Sorry Azula, you won't be becoming Fire Lord today." Zuko said jumping off Appa. "I am."

Azula laughed right in his face. "You're hilarious."

"And you're going down." Katara said going down with him.

"Yeah!" I jumped down too. My total bluff at confidence was ruined by a cramp in the pit of my stomach. I doubled over in pain grasping my swollen stomach. Once again it was gone as quickly as it came, I stood up straight and looked at Azula. She looked stunned at first, and then she grinned evilly and started laughing .

"So Kya…I think it would appropriate for me to say congratulations …congratulations." I didn't say anything. "Y'know someone would usually say '_thank you' _but I guess not you."

"Back to the point Azula!" Zuko snapped slightly pushing me behind him. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" Katara and I both look stunned.

"Zuko, what are you doing? You can't take her." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes I can. I'm not sure what, but something is off with her." I trusted him…Just not her. Azula started laughing again.

"Hahaha. I'm not sure who's stupider here. Zuko, because you think you could actually beat _me_ in an Agni Kai. Or Kya who's actually _stupid _enough to have the child of such a failure." Zuko lunged at her but I pulled him back.

"Let's go Azula!"

"Fine. The sooner we can start this the sooner I become Fire Lord."

We all went over to the open courtyard in the back of the palace. Zuko was on side, Azula was on the other. Katara and I stood to the side. My hands were shaking while I played with the end of my braid. There was a horrible pit in my stomach.

"Kya, Zuko's going to be fine." I don't think she could even convince herself that that was true.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." Azula called throwing her long red cape off.

"No you're not."

Azula and Zuko shot their fire at the same time, Blue on one side Red on the other. Katara and I both took a step back. My heart was racing. Where's Zuko? I couldn't find him in the mix of all the fire. I was so nervous I was almost ignoring the cramps shooting through my stomach. Almost. I winced but kept focusing on finding Zuko.

The fire finally cleared out and I could Azula and Zuko. Zuko was still up and running but Azula was a little shaky. She was slightly wobbling but she still had that mad look in her eyes.

"So Zuko, are you scared that your son will turn out like you?" Azula shouted while throwing blue fire balls at Zuko's head. Zuko shouted while deflecting them, he punched toward her, two giant flames coming completely engulfing her. Azula's blue fire came threw but she was still shaking.

"Or are you afraid that you'll treat your children the way father treated you? All though _you_ deserved it." That set Zuko over the edge. He created this vast tunnel of fire taking her in. When Azula came out alive I was more than shocked. Another cramp came taking me to my knees.

"What's the matter Azula? No lightning today?"

"You want lightning? I'll show you lightning!" Azula span her arms creating an uncanny amount of lightning. Zuko inhaled deeply, he was ready. I know he can do it. Azula froze for a second, next thing I knew there was a blue line in my line of sight. The lightning was coming straight toward me.

"NO!" Zuko ran right in front of me. The lightning hit him square in the chest; I could hear him screaming in pain. No. No. No! NO! This isn't happening. Zuko fell to the floor slightly twitching as the lightning ran through his body, then he laid there...Completely motionless.

My chest heaved up and down as tear stream down my face. I quickly got to my feet and ran to Zuko, but lightning was shot directly in front of me. I could hear Azula laughing manically. I turned forcefully to Azula. She looked stunned at first at my blatant show of confidence, but then she grinned.

She started conjuring lightning. I took a deep breath in. She it right toward me. I took two fingers simply guiding the lighting, through my arm, into the stomach, then out back toward her. I really was listening to Iroh a few months ago, when he taught Zuko this technique, just never had a chance to use it.

It hit her in the chest and she went flying back, I saw Katara running past me yelling.

"Go tend to Zuko! I'll be there soon!" I nodded and ran to Zuko.

I dropped to my knees right beside him. He was sweating. I pushed his hair out his face. "Oh Zuko…" I looked down to his chest, just the sight of the hole in his shirt and the scar the lightning left on his chest sent another cramp shooting through me. I ignored it.

He was breathing heavily. This isn't happening, this isn't happening! This really can't be happening! Tear started streaming down my face.

"Zuko. Zuko you can't leave me. I need you. _We _need you." Another cramp passed through my stomach, I screamed in pain. I laid my head in his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. It can't end like this, it just can't! I love him more than anything in the world, and our baby needs a father. I winced from another cramp. More tears started flowing from my eyes. His chest was still moving up and down, he's breathing!

"Hang in there Zuko, _please_ just hang in there!" I saw Katara just come right beside me.

"Oh my god…" I heard her say looking at Zuko's really bad scar.

"Katara! You have to do something, you _have _to!" I screamed in pain again.

"I-I can't take care of both of you, we need to get you inside…Guards! Guards!" I heard the palace guards come running, responding to Katara's call.

It felt as if everything was in slow motion after that. The guards pulling me off Zuko, and lifting me up as I tried to fight out of their arms to get to Zuko. Seeing them pick up Zuko's limp body, hearing Azula crying in the back round , Seeing Katara run to go tend to Zuko, hearing myself scream in pain again then everything fading to black.


	31. Chapter 31

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, I slightly inhaled and I felt silk running over my skin. Silk? I shot up out of bed. Where was I? I looked around and saw the sun streaming in from a large window. Wait, I was in our old room in the Fire Palace…Wait. Where's Zuko? I tried to scramble out of bed but I someone trying push me back in.

"She's awake!"

"Someone get Doctor Chen!"

"Someone inform Prince Zuko!"

"Princess, please lie down." I saw one of the maids trying to push me back into the room. Extremely confused I sank back into the bed, but the door swung open.

"Kya!" Zuko came limping through the door his chest wrapped in gauze.

"Zuko!" I rose to my knees, still in the bed. We wrapped our arms around each other. "You're alive! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm alive and yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? How is the baby?"

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked frantically.

"You passed out!"

"What!?"

Our frantic question asking was interrupted by a soft '_ehem';_ it came from a middle aged man wearing round glasses. "Both of you lie down, neither of you really need to up right now." This man meant business. Zuko and I both immediately laid down into the bed.

"Kya, this is Dr. Chen, the royal family physician." Oh…This makes more sense now.

"Dr. Chen, what happened? Is the baby okay?"

"Calm down Princess, that last thing you need is to be worked up right now." I didn't respond. "So your friend Katara informed me that you are pregnant and having horribly cramps." Oh yeah…I remember now. What does that mean? I took Zuko's had under the blanket. "What I can infer is that the cramping was caused purely by stress, which can be _extremely_ harmful to an unborn fetus." I squeezed his hand. "Princess, _I_ can't stress this enough. _You need to calm down. _As of right now, everything seems fine with your baby, but you're still early in the pregnancy. I want you on bed rest for the next couple of days, then after that just try and relax." I nodded.

A maid walked into the room. "If you're done in here Doctor, some people would like to visit the Prince and Princess…" She said slightly bowing.

"I'm done." As the Doctor was about to leave, the maid opened the door for him and Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph all came tumbling in. The doctor slipped out as they all came running in.

"What happened?"

"You're Pregnant!"

"Damn Zuko, I didn't think you had it in you."

I looked around, still dumb struck, to see all there smiling faces.

"Well…What happened?" Katara demanded to know.

What did happen? Okay let's recap, I over stressed my baby which could really hurt it, I'm on bed rest, and then I have to relax, but as of right now…_the baby is okay!_

"Congrats you two!" Aang said smiling. "Are…you okay?" I looked at Zuko. He was smiling.

"Yeah," I said calmly. "We're okay."

Four days later my bed rest was over, the cramps were gone and I just felt great. Today was going to be a big day. We were announcing the end of the war, finally, and it was Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord.

I walked in our room to see Zuko struggling to put his robe on, he was still in pain from when he was struck with lightning.

"Here, let me help you." I walked up to Zuko and slid his arms through the sleeves the tied the sash around his waist. I looked up at him; he was staring down at me. "Stop looking at me like that…" I looked down blushing. He looked down at my swelling stomach. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. I felt butterflies.

"I love you so much." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too." I gently kissed him; I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. He ran his fingers through my hair. This was the one time I didn't wear my hair in a braid. Zuko convinced me that it was more traditional to wear it out and with a top knot. I won't lie, it felt weird, but today was special.

"Excuse me." We heard a small voice say. Zuko and I pulled apart quickly, blushing. "We're ready to begin the ceremony." A maid said.

"We'll be out in a second." Zuko said. The maid slightly bowed, then left the room. I adjusted his robe one more time.

"I think you're ready…" I said looking him up and down. We walking into the main hall to see Aang sitting there meditating… He opened his eyes when we walked next to him.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose was to hunt you down, and now-" Zuko started.

"Now were friends." Aang said getting up.

"Yeah…We're friends."

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice…The world is so different now…"

"And it's going to be even more different…We'll rebuild it together." Aang hugged Zuko, and then he hugged me.

We all walked outside on to the balcony, Zuko first, then Aang then me. As soon as Zuko walked out the crowd of people, from every nation, started roaring and cheering.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." Aang stepped forward. Everyone started cheering again.

"Today this war is finally over!" The crowd was roaring. "I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the fire nation, and I will. The road ahead is going to be challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scared and divided. But with the Avatars helps we can get back on the right path, a path of love and peace."

The Fire Sages came out, Zuko kneeled. I walked next to him, and kneeled next to him.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The place a golden flame into his top knot, the top knots make more sense now…

"And the soon to be Fire Lady, Princess Kya!" I felt them slip something into my top knot. We both stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. I scanned the Water Nation side of the crowd; I saw a few familiar faces form the Northern Water Tribe. I saw Pakku, Hahn, Yugada, I even saw Sangok! I made a mental to note to stay away from him…But anyway I guess I just thought my father would be in there…Everyone was invited. I guess I thought wrong.

Zuko, Aang and I walked back into the palace. I grabbed Zuko hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"How many girls can say there fiancé is the Fire Lord?" I said smirking.

"How many Fire Lords can say they have the most beautiful Fire Lady?" He kissed me again. He pulled apart resting his forehead on mine. "So, what should we do now?" He said pulling me closer to him, slightly grazing my neck with his lips. I placed my hands on his chest pushing him away.

"We're going to the Northern Water Tribe now." Zuko looked confused. "Zuko, you got your throne, now it's time I got mine."

"Kya, I don't think that is such a good idea…"

"What?" I looked stunned.

"Kya, it's not going to be that easy. You can't just walk in there and take the throne right out from under your father. It's going to be stressful situation and Dr. Chen said you don't need to be stressed right now."

"Zuko, my people need me!"

"So does our baby!" I sighed.

"I guess your right…I guess it can wait till after the baby is born…" I said looking down. This is going to be difficult…raising a child, while trying to get my place on throne at the same time but I'll make it work…I'll try to at least.

A week has passed and Zuko was embracing his position as Fire Lord. Most of the Citizen liked the change in leader ship. Everything was going very smoothly, the Fire Nation and the rest of the world were slowly healing. Zuko has been gone a lot lately, but I understood why. He had a duty to fulfill.

Today was one of the few days Zuko had off. We all went to Ba Sing Se, to visit Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon. Wow, did that bring back memories. The business was doing very well, but today it was closed for a private party.

Toph was lounging around, Aang was playing with Momo, Katara and Suki were chatting, Iroh was gawking over my now larger stomach, and Zuko was serving tea.

"Zuko! Stop moving! I wanted to do a painting, to try and capture this moment." Sokka screamed from the corner.

"Aw, that's sweet Sokka…" Katara said as we all walked over to see the picture. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopy things."

"At least you don't look like a Boarcupine! My hair isn't that spiky!" Zuko said over my shoulder.

"Hey, my stomach isn't _that _big…is it?" I asked resting my hand on my stomach.

"It's beautiful." Zuko whispered, lightly kissing my ear. I smiled.

"I think you all look great!" Toph announced. We wall laughed.

Zuko pulled me out of the tea shop. We sat on the stairs and I laid my head on his lap as he slightly stroked my hair.

"Zuko, I just realized something…"

"What?"

"We have to plan the wedding…"

"No planning will be needed, you say what you want and I'll get it." I laughed when he said that.

"It is _our _wedding."

"Yeah, but I don't care about the details. As longs as you're the one walking down the aisle I don't care." I smiled.

"At least help me pick a date?"

"The sooner, the better."

"Very vague, but I agree one hundred percent." We both smiled. I felt Zuko place his hand on my stomach and I placed my hand over his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…_both _of you."

The past year has been _extremely _hard; it had its ups and downs. What my father has done in the past was awful, but right now I want to thank him. If hadn't done what he has done I would be in the water tribe right now married to Sangok! Not here in my fiancés arms, planning our wedding, thinking about our baby.

I looked up at Zuko and gently kissed his lips. I don't think I have ever felt like I belonged, more than right here, with Zuko.

_**A/N: Oh. My. God. I never thought I'd see the day. This is the last chapter of Outcast! I won't lie I'm actually kind of upset **____** I honestly had a blast writing this story, sure it stressed me out but I loved every minute of it! I really want to thank the people who have stayed with the story till the end, and I am very happy to tell you there will be a sequel! It will be focusing on Kya and Zuko again. Just out of curiosity, what do you guys want there baby to be and how many? I just want to see what people want. I have started a Korra fic which should be up soon. If you want me to PM you when they come out, I'd be glad to. Once again thank you so much. **____** You guys are the best. :D Hope to see you reading my other fics -Shay**_


End file.
